Days of Summer Lovin'
by Kasumi Yawa
Summary: ~*NEW CHAPTER: 17*~ Serena and Darien meet and sparks fly. But now that the two are finally together, will marriage and parenthood survive with their love? Read to find out and please review!
1. Days of Summer Lovin' 1

Disclaimer: DUH! Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me!~  
Im a poor high school student who is in love with this show (and  
Darien LOL). Don't worry he is Serena's lol. Anyway please,   
please, PLEASE! Don't sue me! *Goes on knees and prays* Im so  
poor! Just enjoy this fanfic and please read and review!!! And email  
me if u'd like! I'd love to get an email from fans!  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 1  
by: Kasumi Yawa a.k.a. Sara  
  
  
  
It was a very sunny and hot summer day in Tokyo and it didnt   
help for a certin meatball headed girl named Serena. It was the last day   
of college for the juniors and Serena was ready to pack up and run   
out of the doors for summer break. Finally, the bell and rang and  
before anyone could look twice Serena was gone in a flash.  
  
She ran with her beautiful long blond hair flying behind her. She decided   
to stop at her favorite past time and that was the.....arcade. As she walked in  
and stopped when she saw Andrew her friend of so many years and who  
became like an older brother to her.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" She said happily. "Hey Serena! You seem awfully happy today."  
Andrew observed. "Yes, thats because today was the last day of school and  
officially the first day of summer, which means fun in the sun and scoping guys!  
Maybe I can finally find someone other than a summer "fling" for once!"  
Serena said with a wink. Andrew smiled and replied, "Don't worry Serena.  
You will. Im pretty sure of it! Now you've got to excuse me, but Im on   
my way to pick up a friend of mine from the airport." Serena frowned and  
tilted her head, "Your friend?" Andrew smiled "Yes, his name's Darien and  
he's coming back from America. He was accepted to Harvard and he's coming  
home after studying for 6 years. I can't wait to see him! I haven't seen him since   
he left!" Serena smiled, "That's great! We'll I'll see you around!" And with that she skipped   
of the arcade and made her way to her home.   
  
As Darien put on his seat belt, he smiled. He was really excited coming back home  
after 6 years in Harvard. 'I can't wait to see Tokyo again! Finally, my old home  
and friends!' He thought. As the plane landed he readied himself to get out.   
  
Andrew waited for his best friend he hadn't seen in about 6 years. He became anxious   
as people made their way out of the gate. Suddenly, a handsome black-haired, blue eyed  
26 year old came out and Andrew knew this was Darien. "Hey Darien!" He called. Darien   
heard his name and looked around and saw Andrew's hands waving. He smiled and met with  
his best friend. "Hey Andrew! How you doin?" He asked as he hugged him. "How am I doin?"  
Andrew asked, "How am I doin? It should be how you doin Darien? A Japanese Harvard   
student coming home after learning for 6 years." Darien burst out laughing. "Im doin great!  
I just want to go home." Andrew smiled, "That's all arranged." Andrew was glad his best friend  
was finally home.  
  
******************************************************************  
The next day Serena woke up late in the morning and laid in her bed. She smiled  
as she finally realized summer vacation was in affect. She decided to get up and  
go to the arcade and see how Andrew's friend came back. She got up and wore  
a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a pink blouse, which she tied around her waist   
from the front. Her hair was kept in the meatball style she always had.  
  
As she walked to the arcade she noticed that the day was great. She also noticed  
so many couples holding hands and looking lovingly at each other. She wished she met  
someone who would make her feel that way.  
  
When Serena walked into the arcade, she noticed Andrew talking to a black-haired  
man. As she made her way to the counter, Andrew waved and said, "Hey Serena! I knew   
you'd stop by sooner or later!" Serena smiled and said, "Well when don't I stop by   
Andrew?" He burst out laughing. The black-haired man turned around to see the  
girl, and he saw a beautiful angel with the most unusual hair style. He also noticed he  
eyes were so beautiful. Serena glanced at the man and saw the most blue eyes she  
had ever seen. Her mouth parted and she couldn't speak. Andrew noticed this and  
decided to cut in. "Serena this is my friend I told you about. Meet Darien Chiba.   
Darien, this is Serena Tsukino." Serena then realized this was his friend that had studied  
in Harvard. She smiled and said "Nice to have finally meet you! Andrew's talked about  
you alot." Darien grinned and said, "I hope nothing bad." They all laughed. Serena then  
sat on the stool next to Darien. "So do you still go to school? Darien asked. Serena nodded  
and answered, "Yes, one more year of college, then Im a free woman." She grinned. Andrew   
smirked and brought Serena a chocolate milkshake. She smiled at how Andrew always   
remebered. Darien noticed this. Somehow he had sensed something between Andrew and  
Serena.  
  
After an hour of chatting about old times and their lives, Serena was ready to leave.   
Disappointed she said, "It was really nice meeting you. Hope to see you around." Darien   
smiled and said, "Sure! I hope so!" She waved to Andrew and Darien as she made her way   
out of the arcade. As she walked home she realized she had had so much fun. She hoped to be  
able to see Darien again.  
  
When Serena had left Darien asked Andrew, "So whats between you and Serena?" Andrew   
stopped what he was doing and looked at Darien. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I saw how  
you two looked at each other. It seemed you are very close." Darien answered quite   
harshly without realizing it. Andrew burst out laughing, "You think there's something  
between me and Serena?" Darien nodded. "Of course we're close Darien," Andrew said, "We  
are as close as a brother and sister." Darien looked at Andrew and his face brightened.  
"Why did you ask? You intrested in Serena?" Andrew asked. Darien blushed. He thought   
about, then nodded his head. "Well why don't you ask her out?" Andrew asked with a  
smile on his face. "You think she'll say yes?" Darien asked. "Well why wouldn't she?" Andrew   
replied. Darien grinned and said, "OK. I'll do it!" He then got up and walked out the door. He   
came back in and looked at Andrew. "Uh one problem!" He said. "And what is that?" Andrew asked.  
"I don't know where she lives." Darien answered. Andrew laughed and gave him Serena's address.  
"Here ya go Romeo." He said. Darien glared at him and then laughed as he walked out of the   
arcade to Serena's house. Andrew shook his head, then smiled. He was glad that Darien had  
fianlly come home.  
  
*************************************************************************  
As Darien was looking for Serena's house, he was getting nervous. What if she rejected him?  
or wasn't intrested? He shook his head and found Serena's house. He walked to the door and  
rang the doorbell. He heard a pair of feet running down the stairs, then a big thud. Then the   
door opened, revealing an out of breath Serena. She looked at Darien, then she smiled and   
said, "Hey Darien! Whats up?" Darien smiled then gulped, "Well uh... Serena... uh. Oh nothing  
much." He stammered. Serena looked at him with a quizzacal look. "Whats wrong Darien?"  
she asked. "Uh Serena..... I was wondering..... would you like to..... go out with me?" Darien   
asked nervously. Serena smiled and said, "I'd love too!" Darien smiled and said, "OK how   
bout tomorrow?" "Sounds good." Serena said. "How would you like to stay for awhile?"   
She asked. "No, I better get back to my own house, I still got alot of unpacking to do." He   
replied. "Alright," she answered. She walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00?"  
He asked. "OK. Thats perfect!" She answered. "Well bye until tomorrow!" She called as he walked  
away. He waved and walked home, feeling he was the luckiest guy alive.  
  
Serena closed the door. then squealed in happiness. She jumped and pumped her arm  
in the air. "Yes! I got a date with Darien!!!!!" She danced happily around her living room.  
She ran to her room and jumped on her bed, as she jumped the second time she fell off the  
bed with a great thud. But she didn't care. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Days of Summer Lovin'. PLEASE EMAIL ME OR REVIEW!  
Tell me what u think! I hope you enjoyed reading it. My email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com.  
So email me if you wanna send any comments. Bye until next time!!   
  



	2. Days of Summer Lovin' 2

Before I begin this chapter, i want to thank all the people who read  
and reviewed my fic. This is dedicated to you! Please read and review  
and send me an email. I love getting emails. My email is sunrays2525@  
yahoo.com.   
  
Disclaimer: DUH! I don't own Sailor Moon...and blah, blah, blah.  
So please, please, PLEASE! Don't sue me! Im a poor high school   
student! *Begs on knees and prays* Anyway on with the awaited  
chapter 2!  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 2  
By Kasumi Yawa a.k.a. Sara  
  
  
The next day Serena woke up more happy than usual. She   
remembered what happened the day before.  
  
*FLASHBACK BEGINS*  
As Darien was looking for Serena's house, he was getting nervous. What if she rejected him?  
or wasn't intrested? He shook his head and found Serena's house. He walked to the door and  
rang the doorbell. He heard a pair of feet running down the stairs, then a big thud. Then the   
door opened, revealing an out of breath Serena. She looked at Darien, then she smiled and   
said, "Hey Darien! Whats up?" Darien smiled then gulped, "Well uh... Serena... uh. Oh nothing  
much." He stammered. Serena looked at him with a quizzacal look. "Whats wrong Darien?"  
she asked. "Uh Serena..... I was wondering..... would you like to..... go out with me?" Darien   
asked nervously. Serena smiled and said, "I'd love too!" Darien smiled and said, "OK how   
bout tomorrow?" "Sounds good." Serena said. "How would you like to stay for awhile?"   
She asked. "No, I better get back to my own house, I still got alot of unpacking to do." He   
replied. "Alright," she answered. She walked him to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at 6:00?"  
He asked. "OK. Thats perfect!" She answered. "Well bye until tomorrow!" She called as he walked  
away. He waved and walked home, feeling he was the luckiest guy alive.  
  
Serena closed the door. then squealed in happiness. She jumped and pumped her arm  
in the air. "Yes! I got a date with Darien!!!!!" She danced happily around her living room.  
She ran to her room and jumped on her bed, as she jumped the second time she fell off the  
bed with a great thud. But she didn't care. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.  
  
*FLASHBACK ENDS*  
(AN: I know I also hate Flashback's, but I wanted to add the best part of my fic yet. ~_^)  
  
She smiled, and got up. She decided to go to the park and enjoy a day all to herself. At the  
park she sat and watched people either jogging or walking a dog, enjoying the beautiful day.  
She sighed contently thinking of Darien. As she sat there thinking someone called out to her,  
interrupting her thoughts. She glanced around to see who had called her. It was her best friend,  
Molly(thought it was Darien, didn'tcha? Well you guys have to be patient. He comes later in the   
fic for their date. ~_^. No Darien, no date. So on with the fic.) "Hey Serena!" Molly said. "Hey  
Molly!" Serena replied. "What's new?" Molly asked. "Oh nothing. Just got a hot date planned   
for tonight." Serena answered with a wink. "YOU DO? Tell me! Don't leave anything out! Is he  
cute? How old is he? Do I know him? Details Serena, details!" Molly said in one breath quickly.  
"Woah Molly slow down! I'll tell you everything! Just calm down!" Serena said laughingly.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Well he has dark black hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. He's tall. He's very smart.   
He's very smart. He studied at Harvard for 6 years. His name's Darien Chiba and he's Andrew's   
best friend." Serena was telling Molly everything about Darien as they sat under the shade of  
a big tree. "Oh he sounds so dreamy!" Molly said dreamily. "I know!' Serena squeaked getting   
excited as it got closer to 3:00. "I better go Molly. I want to get ready for my hot date."  
"Oh your soooo lucky!" Molly said as Serena left waving at Molly.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
Darien's day turned out to be good too. He couldn't wait to go out with Serena. He got up, and went  
for his morning jog. When he came back home, he decided to call Andrew. "Hey Darien," Andrew said,  
when he had answered the phone. "What's shaken bro?" Darien asked. "Nothin'. Just gettin ready   
my shift at work. What about you?" Got anything planned?" Darien grinned and answered, "Yea, I  
got a date tonight." "WHAT? You got a date already and you didn't tell me?" Andrew asked   
harshly. "Yea," Darien said. "Who is it? Do I know her?" Andrew asked. "Actually you do." Darien  
said,"It's Serena. And I asked her out last night." "No way!" Andrew said. "Yes way. And we're   
going out tonight." Darien replied. "Well make sure you bring alot of money and take her to a place  
with alot of food, because Serena's middle name is food. She loves food and likes to eat it." Andrew   
said. Darien laughed and said, "Thanks I'll take a note of that." "Well I better go bro, work calls."  
Andrew said. "OK, I'll see you around." Darien replied. They hung up the phone. Afterwards he  
got ready for an appointment at a local hospital to get a place as a doctor.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Well everything looks good Mr. Chiba, or should I be saying-Dr. Chiba." Said the administration  
of the hospital(I have no clue who the head of a hospital might be.) "I hope you enjoy your work   
here as doctor." Darien smiled and said, "Thank you very much!" He couldn't believe it. He was  
a doctor!   
  
It was 4:00, so he decided he better head home and get ready for his date. His day was going well,  
and he couldn't wait to make his night good too.  
************************************************************************************  
  
Serena was home and deciding what to wear. She finally decided on a long black skirt, with a high  
slit on the right side, a silver tight shirt. She wore black high heels and put her hair in two meatballs,  
and left her long hair excessed down from her meatballs, leaving two curls on each side of her head.  
Her make-up was light, which was a pink lipstick and blush, with eyeshadow. She was beautiful and ready  
for her awaited date.   
  
Darien drove to Serena's car in his red Ferrari, dressed in a tuxedo which made him even more handsome.  
He had put a red rose in the pocket of his jacket, and he couldn't wait for the date.  
  
He drove his car into the driveway and got out of the car, and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell.  
Serena's mother, Ilene opened the door and saw the handsome man that was escorting her daughter to   
a night she'd never forget. Darien smiled and said, "Hi, Mrs. Tsukino Im Darien Chiba and Im here to   
take your daughter out." "I heard about you and its nice to meet you. If you don't mind me saying  
your very handsome." Darien blushed and glanced at the stairway where a beautiful goddess made her   
way down. It was Serena and Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her. Serena saw his gaze and   
blushed. "Hi Darien. Is my mother embarrassing you or me." She smiled. Ilene scowled. Then smiled.  
"I wasn't embarrassing anyone, I was just complimenting on Darien's looks, which are very nice."  
Darien blushed redder. "Well were going mom. We'll be back around 11 or 12 ok?" Serena said.  
"Alright have a nice time!" Ilene called as the couple went into Darien's car.  
  
  
"Sorry about my mom." Serena said as they drove toward their date. "That's ok. She seemed   
pretty nice." Darien said. Serena laughed and said,"She can be a pain sometimes, but I love her."  
"You look really beautiful tonight Serena," Darien observed. Serena blushed, "Thanks Darien, you  
look very nice and handsome too." Serena replied. Darien smiled and drove on to their date.  
  
  
This is where I will stop. PLEASE EMAIL ME WITH COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS!  
PLEASE! And read and review! Tell me what you think. Chapter 3 is their date and soon  
some obstacles on the way! ~_^  
  



	3. Days of Summer Lovin' 3

Hey people! Im back with the 3rd chapter. Im glad many of you have read it and enjoyed   
it. And thanks for the suggestions. I decided to make this a romantic chapter. Lotsa muchie  
muchie stuff between the meatball head and muffin. LOL. Id like to dedicate this story  
to a great friend of mine- Kawaii AAML Believer. She's always there to help and I wanna  
thank her for that. If you like reading Pokemon fanfiction and are a fan of AAML, go   
read her fanfics under the name of Kawaii AAML Believer in fanfiction.net. On with  
the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Really, Im a VERY poor high school student. So how can I efford Sailor   
Moon or be able to be sued? So why do I put up putting a disclaimer? Because I dont  
want to be sued. So on with the story!  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 3  
by Kasumi Yawa aka Sara  
  
Serena sat on the passanger side of Darien's red Ferrari. She was a bit nervous,  
but she remembered her conversations with Darien and how wonderful it was. Darien looked  
at Serena, and he could tell how nervous she was, but she was so beautiful! 'Could I be falling  
for her?' Darien asked himself.   
  
"So Serena. What's your family like?" Darien asked, trying to break the uncomfortable tension  
that lay between them. Serena relaxed and began blabbing away of her overprotective father,  
caring mother, and annoying, bratty brother Sammy.  
  
After speaking about her family Serena asked Darien, "What is your family like?" Darien cringed.  
Serena noticed this and said gently, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, Darien."  
She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "No, its alright. I don't tell many people of my past."  
Serena nodded understandingly. "But I can tell. Your very comforting Serena." Serena smiled at   
Darien and was ready to listen intently to him.  
  
"Well, I was 6 when my parents died in a car accident. I was also in it too, but my parents were   
more unfortunate, and died. I got hurt pretty badly and couldn't remember anything. The doctors  
told me I had amnesia. I lived in an orphanage until I could get a job. Then I got a nice apartment  
where I lived until I finished high school. I got accepted to Harvard in America and since then, I've  
been in America. And here I am now!" Darien ended trying to sound cheery. He glanced at Serena, and  
noticed tears in her eyes. "Serena?" he asked. "Oh Darien." Serena replied. He rubbed her tear-stained  
cheek with his hand. "Oh Serena, don't cry. Im ok really. But thanks for listening anyway." He grinned  
at her and she smiled at him. He grasped her hand and held it for the rest of the drive.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
They finally reached the new Italian place(OK I know it might sound weird that there would be an  
Italian restaurant in Tokyo. I don't even know if there is any. So just go along with it ok?)  
"I heard this place was amazing." Serena said. "I did too. So I wanted to try it for myself, and why  
not a better way, than sharing with beautiful company?" Darien said. Serena blushed. They linked  
arms and went into the restaurant. They came to a waiter. "Do you have a reservation?" Asked the   
waiter. "Yes two for Chiba." Darien answered. "Ah yes. This way please." The waiter said after looking  
at his reservation book. Serena glanced around, as they walked to their table. "Here you go. My name is   
Giovanni and I will serve you tonight. What would you like?" The waiter asked. "Well may we have   
champagne please?" Darien asked. "Of course" Giovanni said and left.   
  
"So what do you think?" Darien asked. "I think I like it." Serena answered smiling. They both laughed.  
Giovanni returned with the champagne, and soon the couple ordered dinner. As they ate and talked they   
were aware of the music that flowed through the restaurant and other couples dancing. Darien looked   
at Serena, as she was watching the couple dancing.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Darien asked offering his hand. "Im not good at dancing" Serena said.   
"That's ok, we'll manage." Darien teased. Serena pouted then smiled and said, "Alright but I warned you."  
They embraced and began swaying to the music. "See your dancing is alright." Darien said. Serena smiled  
up at Darien and snuggled closer to Darien.   
  
The evening was so much fun for both of them. Serena couldn't believe she met such a wonderful, caring,  
and humorous man such as Darien. Darien couldn't believe he met a girl that was beautiful, caring and   
loving as Serena. They both enjoyed their date. As they emerged out of the restaurant they linked their  
arms and were laughing at previous conversations. Darien opened the passanger door for Serena, and she   
hopped in. Darien went to the driver's side and they drove toward the park. The summer night was   
warm with a little breeze. They walked around the park as they looked at the beauty around them. They  
stopped and looked at the moonlight. "Darien, do you ever think of life on the moon?" Serena asked  
out of the blue. "Its possible." Darien answered. Serena turned to Darien and said, "I think so too.   
There is a princess whose waiting for her love who is a prince and will sweep her off her feet." Darien  
lowered his face to Serena's and she closed her eyes. She stood on her toes and their lips met in a   
passionate kiss. Never in their lives did they experience such love and passion for another person.  
They stood there for what seemed an eternity. When they were called back to earth from lack  
of air, they discovered how much they were attracted to one another. Serena sighed and hugged   
Darien. They walked back to the car, holding hands. It was late, and so Darien took Serena home.  
"Thanks for a great night Darien. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena said, reluctant to go. "Same here,  
Serena." As they stood in front of the door, Darien took her hand and kissed it. Then she closed her  
eyes and they kissed again. The fire from the first kiss was heated again in the passionate kiss.   
"Serena." Darien said. "Darien" Serena replied. When the kiss ended they stood looking at each other.  
"I better go," Darien said reluctantly. "I guess. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena answered. They kissed  
again and Darien left as Serena stood watching him leave. As he drove away, she ran inside and jumped on  
her bed, she layed on it reminesing of her date. She couldn't believe what happened. 'I think Im falling  
for him. And Im falling fast!' Serena thought. She changed into her pj's and went to bed, thinking of  
Darien.  
  
Darien drove home and thought of the date. 'I think Im falling for her and thats good.' He thought.  
He walked to his apartment and went inside. He changed into his boxers and undershirt, and lay in  
his bed and fell asleep thinking of Serena.  
  
  
  
  
Hey what did u think?????? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Im waiting for reviews! U KNOW HOW IT  
FEELS TO WAIT AND GET NOTHIN? PLEASE! :*( review!  
Hope you liked it. This was the romantic chapter. There will be more, but I need to add some  
cool obstacle cliches. HEHE. IM EVIL! LOL. but dont worry Serena and Darien will be together.  
BTW Im working on a little fic so watch for that. If u want to find out about it, ask me in ur review.  
LOVE YA GUYS! and Kawaii AAML Believer if u read this, please review and tell me what u think.  
  



	4. Days of Summer Lovin' 4

Hey sorry I haven't writin in awhile. THATS BECAUSE NO ONE IS REVIEWING! :(   
I BEG OF U PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Anyway I've decided to write another chapter.   
I dedicate this to my friend Carla. She is my best friend from school and loves   
to read my stories. She and I wrote a movie which I posted on Fanfiction.net called   
"Revenge of the Chickens." If u like Sci-fi u should go read it. Its pretty cool, but   
not characters u have heard of...anyway on with the story!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Im a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World!   
  
REAL Disclaimer: Umm yea... I was kinda hyper right then and there so umm...u know   
the drill...I dont own Sailor Moon. duh! Im a poor high school student who happens   
to love to write Sailor Moon fics. I dont own or have anything to do with Barbie.   
ANYWAY...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!   
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'   
by Kasumi Yawa aka Sara   
  
  
The next day after Darien and Serena's wonderful date, the couple met at the   
arcade. Serena couldn't believe she met such a sweet, wondeful guy. Darien couldn't   
believe his luck on a wonderful and gorgeous girl. They smiled at each other and whispered   
in each other's ears and blushed at the comments. Andrew looked at the couple and shook his   
head, then grinned. Darien even hadn't been here for a month and he was having better luck   
in romance then he ever had.   
  
"So lovebirds, are you gonna order anything or just get full from each other?" Andrew asked   
startling the couple from their own world. Serena giggled and Darien glared at Andrew then chuckled   
with Andrew. "Well how 'bout a large milkshake for my lovely lady?" Darien suggested looking at   
Serena, which made her blush. "OK," Andrew said. He left to get the milkshake, Serena kissed   
Darien's cheek and he grinned. "What was that for?" He asked teasingly. "For being the most   
sweetest, most wonderful man in the world." Serena answered. Darien smiled and kissed her fully   
on the mouth. They stopped when Andrew came back, and Serena stood there with a day dreaming   
look on her face. Andrew looked at Serena strangly and jsut shook his head. Darien saw Andrew's   
expression and said. "She just was flown to another world, she'll be back soon. I hope." Andrew   
grinned and went back to work. Serena smiled and snuggled closer to Darien. They shared   
the milkshake and they talked on.   
  
About an hour later Darien stood up. Serena was puzzled, "Where are you off to?" Darien   
said, "I forgot to tell you? Well I got a job at the hospital! Im a doctor now and its my   
shift now." Serena beamed then pouted, "Its wonderful you got a job. Im so proud of you,   
but your leaving me." Darien laughed. "Don't worry my Meatball Head. I'll call you later."   
Serena smiled teasingly, "You better. Cause I'll be waiting." Darien smiled. Serena stood up   
and they kissed and Darien left to go to the hospital. Serena sighed and decided to play   
Sailor V, which was unusual because she felt as if she was 14 again, when in fact she was 21.   
  
The arcade door opened revealing a very handsome guy about 26 walk in. He looked around and   
took notice of Serena. He looked at her carefully and was pleased with her looks. He walked over   
to her and sat on the stool of a game next to Sailor V's game. Serena had just finished her game,   
when she noticed the handsome stranger staring at her. "May I help you?" She asked. "Well see,   
I just moved here and I would like to know if you beautiful would mind showing me around." He   
replied. "Oh well you see...I have a boyfriend...and I don't think he would like it if I was with   
you." Serena stammered. "He wouldn't have to know." The stranger said with a smirk. Serena stood   
up and said, "Im sorry but I have to be going." The stranger grabbed Serena and said,"No one, and   
I mean NO ONE says No to me." "Well there's a first for everything," Serena answered trying to   
get out of the stranger's grasp. He finally let go, but very harshly, leaving several brusies on Serena's   
wrist and arm. Serena rubbed her arm and wrists. "You might be able to go now, but you'll see. You   
wont say no to me next time." The stranger threatened. Serena gasped and ran. She ran until she   
couldn't run any further. She noticed she had ran into the park.   
  
She fell to the ground by a tree and sobbed. 'Oh God who did that jerk think he was? And what   
is Darien going to say if he knows about this? I wont tell him. Thats all' Serena thought. She sat   
and gulped in air, because it was hard for her to breathe from the run. She rested and walked back   
home.   
  
Around 8:30 Serena's phone rang and it was Darien. "Hey Serena. Whats up? See I told you I   
would call!" said Darien cheerfully. "I know," Serena said gulmly. "Serena is something wrong?" Darien   
asked suddenly, hearing her sad voice. "No," She answered to quickly. Darien knew she was lieing, but   
didn't push the subject. "Would it be ok if I could come over?" Darien asked. "Umm Darien I don't   
think its a good time. Im kinda tired so..." Serena trailed. Darien was shocked and saddened. "Serena   
something happened and you won't tell me! Please tell me!" Darien pleaded. "Nothing happened Darien.   
Believe me." Serena choked out. "Serena..." Darien said softly. "Darien I got to go. I'll talk to   
you later, ok?" Serena said. "Ok" Darien said. He heard a click and then the dial tone.   
'Something happened to Serena and intend to find out' Darien thought.   
  
Serena was sitting in her living room in a pair of pj's and her bathrobe on, with fuzzy pink slippers.   
The TV was on, but she wasn't watching the screen. She just sat and thought of the stranger and   
what he had said. She was afraid, worst of all she was afraid of what Darien would have thought.   
She heard a knock on her door. She gasped and moved far from the door. The knock became a   
bang and she yelped and ran and crouched in a corner sobbing. "SERENA!" She heard. The voice   
was familiar. "OPEN THE DOOR! BEFORE I BUST IT OPEN!" She heard. It was Darien. She ran to   
the door and opened it. "Darien! What are you doing here?" Serena asked shocked. "Serena something   
is wrong and I want to know what it is!" Darien said. Serena sighed and then broke down. "Serena..."   
Darien breathed. He then noticed the bruises. "Who touched you?" He demanded. "Please don't be   
mad!" Serena sobbed. "Oh Serena I would never be mad at you." Darien comforted her. "What would   
make you think that?" Darien asked softly. "Oh Darien...this guy came to the arcade and he   
wanted me to show him around. When I refused he grabbed me and he...he..." Serena broke down   
again. "Oh Serena who was the bastard who did that?" Darien asked. "I d-d-don't kn-know!" Serena   
cried out. "Serena. Its not your fault. I love you, I would never hurt you. I would protect you   
from bastards like him." Darien said. "You love me?" Serena asked drying her tears. "Yes." Darien   
said softly blushing. "Oh Darien. I love you too!" Serena exclaimed. She smiled and hugged him   
fiercely. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed he lighlty on the lips. "Darien would you   
stay with me tonight?" Serena asked sleepily. "Of course, my Meatball Head." Darien answered.   
Serena smiled and Darien picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and turned   
around to go into the guest room when Serena stopped him "Darien wait! Stay with me. Don't leave   
me. Sleep with me." Serena begged. Darien looked at her and asked "Are you sure?" Serena nodded   
and Darien slipped next to her and she snuggled next to him. She sighed and fell asleep. He smiled and   
kissed her head and he fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Darien woke up and noticed the angel next to him. He smiled and he knew   
he would love to wake up next to her every morning like this. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled   
closer to Darien. He lay there and listened to the quiet and day dreamed. Serena woke up a few   
minutes later and saw Darien staring at her and she blushed. "Morning love," Darien said softly.   
"Morning muffin," Serena answered. "Well how bout some breakfast?" Darien asked. "Sounds good!"   
Serena said smiling. Darien smiled and got out of the bed. Serena sighed contently and got out   
too and followed Darien to the kitchen. "How does pancakes sound?" Darien asked. "Yummy" drooled   
Serena at the thought. Darien chuckled and started making breakfast.   
  
  
I think I'll stop here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will see more of the mysterious starnger   
and more od Serena and Darien's love blossoming.   
  
AN: The scene with Serena and Darien sleeping in the same bed did not mean they literally   
slept together, if you know what I mean...not physical. Just sleeping.   
I just wanted to clear that up for all those sickos out there.   
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 5 will be up soon i hope. 


	5. Days of Summer Lovin' 5

Konnichiwa! Im glad you're here reading my fic. This is chapter 5, and I hope you're enjoying  
it so far. But I beg of you read and review! Even if you are gonna flame me please be kind :)  
This chapter is a bit romantic in a physical way. No henati, believe me. *SHUDDERS*  
Just physical scenes between Serena and Darien, and don't worry its still PG.   
Well on with the story.....  
  
Disclaimer: Somewhere Over the Rainbow!!!!!  
  
REAL Disclaimer: Ahem...*looks sheepishly and giggles*. Anyway...that was spure of the moment  
on my part. I don't own Sailor Moon. Im just a poor high school student writing a fic just for you,  
the reader.   
  
Days of Summer Lovin' 5  
By Kasumi Yawa aka Sara  
  
Serena looked at Darien as if he was a dream. She couldn't believe he cared for her this  
much. They had just met, but she felt as if she had known him forever. Darien took care of her as  
if his life depended on it. She sat quietly watching him breakfast. As she looked at him, she took   
pride at his handsome features and became so drawn to him, that when he turned to look at her, she  
gasped and blushed. He grinned and walked to Serena and kissed he fully on the lips. She groaned at  
the pleasure of the kiss and moved to stand as her lips never moved from Darien's lips. She now  
stood and they passionatly continued kissing.  
The front door opened and then closed, but the couple took notice of it because they   
were to focused on each other ~_^  
The figure stood at the kitchen door and watched the couple kiss. Darien's senses told him  
that they we're not alone, and he broke the kiss. Serena pouted and groaned,"Why did you stop?" She  
asked opening her eyes. He didn't answer her, instead he was starring toward the kitchen door. He   
began to blush. Serena saw that the figure was none other than...Andrew!  
Andrew noticed Darien's wrinkled shirt that was unbuttoned at the moment, and his wrinkled   
pants and his uncombed and wild hair. Then he glanced over at Serena, who had taken a shower, was  
wearing a long t-shirt that reached her knees. Her hair was left done in clump, she had not bothered  
to dry it. Andrew slyly smiled, "So I come here looking for Darien, and I actually find him. But it   
seems I either missed something or something happened..." he trailed. Serena frowned at Andrew's   
dirty thoughts and started shouting, "Andrew! In what in heaven's name do you mean by that?? You   
think that...that...Darien and I...and you come here...seeing. Oh Andrew! You are such a little   
pervert!" Andrew took a step back, the smirk on his face gone. Darien smiled at his little spitfire.  
"So...so...nothing happened?" Andrew stammered. "No, and if anything did happen its not your  
business." Darien answered.  
A silence fell on them and they sat there in their thoughts. "Anyway, what was it you were  
looking for me for?" Darien asked breaking the silence. "Oh...Oh yea!" Andrew said, almost forgetting.  
"I called your place but you weren't there. Remember you had to go to work today. You made me   
promise to remind you. When I noticed you weren't home, I stopped at Serena's to see if she might  
know where you were. And here you are busy playing tonsil-hockey with her." Serena blushed five  
shades redder, and Darien coughed and cleared his throut. Then he said, "You're right. I got to  
go get ready." Serena was kind of dissappinted.   
Andrew left and Darien ran to the bedroom to get his clothes. Serena followed him and   
sat on the edge of the bed. She watched him quietly as he wore his clothes. Darien noticed how   
quiet Serena had gotten. 'Don't worry Serena. You'll be ok. Why don't you stay home today and   
relax. And I'll call you today from work." Darien suggested, trying to cheer her up. Serena nodded,   
but remained quiet. Darien sighed and thought of a way of cheering her up. He grinned slyly and   
went up to her. He kissed her again fully and they slowly lay on the bed and he began to tickle her.  
She laughed and shrieked. After about five minutes of the tickle fast she couldn't breathe anymore  
and asked for mercy, and he stopped.  
Serena was on her back on the bed and Darien on top of her, pinning her down. They stared  
into each other's eyes. They had quieted down and they began to kiss passionalty. Serena moaned  
as Darien started kissing her neck, and going lower. His hand began to under her shirt. She moaned  
again and as they were getting more passionate...the phone rang. Darien stopped kissing and Serena   
opened her eyes. "Damn phone!" Serena muttered. She got up and answered the ringing phone.  
"Hello?" Serena said into the phone. Darien stood behind Serena and started kissing the base of  
Serena's neck from the back. She sighed in pleasure and giggled. The caller was Molly and she was  
confused at Serena's sudden giggling. "You're not alone are you?" She asked Serena. "You're  
right. Im not. Im with Darien." Serena answered. "What is he doing there?" Molly gasped. But Serena  
didn't answer. She was busy kissing Darien. Molly chuckled and hung up. Serena absent-mindedly  
hubg up the phone and continued kissing Darien. "Darien" Serena said kissing him."Mmm" Darien said.  
"Arent you supposed to be going" Serena reminded him. "Oh..." Darien groaned. "So you want me to  
leave. Fine if that's what you want." Darien said teasingly. Serena giggled and kissed him again. "Of   
course I don't want you to go, but duty calls." Darien nodded and answered, "You're right. I better  
be going. I'll call you. I promise." Serena smiled, "I can't wait." "Then I'll come back and we'll   
continue and maybe order some take out..." Darien suggested. Serena smiled and winked, "Just make  
sure you don't forget." Darien laughed, "How could I forget with a beautiful angel waiting for me?   
I can't wait for you to be in my arms again. I'll be counting the minutes until I can see those  
beautiful blue eyes of yours." Serena blushed and beamed. She kissed him and she walked him to   
the door and watched him as he drove off and waved bye. In the shade of the trees a figure  
watched Serena and the man that had come out of her home. "Well well...what do we have here?  
Your boyfriend has left you and you're all by yourself beautiful." he said emerging out of the shade.  
Serena gasped and wimpered, "What do you want?" The man rubbed his chin,"I thought it was clear.  
I want you." Serena gasped and tried to run inside, but he was faster. He blocked the door.   
Serena let out a yelp and he tried grabbing at her. All of a sudden another hand came down and   
stopped him. He turned around and it was Darien. Serena sobbed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
The man shouted. "I should be asking you that." Darien answered. The man tried to move a punch at   
Darien and hit his jaw. Darien rubbed his chin and punched back, knocking the man unconsious.   
Darien moved to Serena as she was on the floor sobbing. "Oh baby, don't cry." Darien soothed.  
"Oh Darien I love you. Thank you. But what made you come back?" Serena said. "I uh..forgot my  
wallet hehe." Darien said grinning and scratching his head. Serena laughed through her tears and lunged  
at Darien in abear hug. "I love you Darien." She said. "I love you too Serena," He said. When they   
let they noticed the man had vanished! Serena gasped and looked around. "You know...I think you'll  
be safer at my place until this psycho is taken care of." Darien suggested. Serena nodded.   
  
  
  
What do you think so far? Good? Bad? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And if you don't like the plot  
then email me with feedback.   
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
shouted 


	6. Days of Summer Lovin'6

Well I couldn't wait to get the 6th chapter into gear, so here it is. I hope you're enjoyin it, so   
please read and review. I'll write more chapters, just read and review. Its not very hard, I know  
you want to. You just click and write and click again. LOL. Anyway, hope you like this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I never will so umm...why must I write these stupid  
things? Oh well...*sighs*  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 6  
By Kasumi Yawa aka Sara  
  
  
Serena had packed as many clothes she could carry, which was like going on a one year  
vacation, which made Darien's job of helping her carry them into his apartment 10 times harder.  
He gruffed and carried the heavy suitcases up to his apartment which was on 10th story, the top  
floor of his apartment. When they finally managed to reach his apartment, the door was opened and  
he dropped the suitcases and sarcastically fell to the floor. "I think I got a hernia, and maybe an   
alsur." He said. She laughed sarcastically and looked aroun his apartment. She noticed that he had  
only one bedroom, and that meant one bed. She blushed silently, thinking of sleeping arrangements.  
When Darien finally sat up he noticed Serena's look of worry and relief both written on her face.  
"Don't worry Sere. It will be ok." He said softly. "I know, but I still am worried." She said. He   
jumped on his feet and embrace her in a hug. They silently rocked back and forth as if they were in  
a dance. She sighed and closed her eyes. He looked at her and kissed he gently on the lips.   
"Umm Darien...weren't you supposed to be at work now?" Serena asked. Darien gasped and moaned.  
"Your right. I'll just say an emergency came up." Serena nodded. Darien went into his bedroom to  
change, and Serena went into the kitchen to make some tea. Darien emerged into the kitchen a few  
minutes later, "I better go." He said. She turned and smiled, "Ok. I'll be here. I guess."  
Darien nodded and kissed her goodbye.  
When Darien had left for work, Serena looked around and sighed, "Its gonna be a long  
day. Serena changed into one of Darien's shirts, which was pretty big and it reached her knees.She  
sat and watched t.v. She began to doze off when suddenly the phone rang. She woke up with a jolt,  
she gasped and looked at the ringing phone. She quietly and slowly walked to the phone. She picked  
up the phone and slowly brought it up to her ear.  
"Hello?," She asked into the phone.  
"Serena its me baby." Darien answered. "Oh Darien!" she said relieved. She smiled and leaned against   
the counter. "How are you? Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes, just watching t.v. I can't wait till you come  
home," she said. "Me too. I can't believe a gorgeous beauty will be waiting for me." Darien said.  
Serena blushed and giggled.  
"I love you Darien." She said.  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
"Darien your shift is up," A feminine voice said.  
"OK, Kat. I'll be right there." Darien answered.  
  
"Who was that Darien?" Serena asked. "Oh that was Katherine. We all call her Kat. She's another  
doctor. She and I usually switch shifts(try saying that five times fast) in order to take breaks."  
Darien explained. "Oh I see. Sounds smart." Serena answered. "Listen baby, I got to go." Darien   
said reluctantly. "Alright Darling." Serena said. "I love you," Darien said. "I love you more!" Serena   
said. Darien chuckled, "We'll see about that." Serena giggled. "Bye love," Darien said. "Bye darling."  
Serena said. When she hung, she was filled with joy and love for Darien.  
  
Serena continued watching t.v. the rest of the afternoon. Around 5:00 Darien came home and heard  
the t.v. He also smelled a wonderful smell omitting from the kitchen. He walked into the living room  
and saw Serena curled up on the couch sleeping. He smiled at how cute she looked in his shirt and  
sprawled on the couch sondly sleeping. He placed his briefcase and keys on the hall table and walked   
to the kitchen. He saw the kitchen table set for two. On the stove curry and rice ready to be served  
and eaten. He smiled and thought, 'I could get used to this.' He walked back to the living room.   
Serena lay on her back sleeping. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Serena sighed and   
slowly and sleeply opened her eyes. She saw Darien's smiling face and she smiled back. "Good morning  
sunshine! Or should I be saying good evening," Darien teased. Serena giggled and stretched. She sat   
up as Darien sat beside her and embraced her into his arms. She sighed contently and asked,"How  
was your day, muffin?" Darien chuckled at the pet name. "It was good. But I know it will get better  
now that Im with you, Meatball head." Serena scowled, which made Darien laugh even harder than   
he already was. She pouted and moved away from Darien's grasp. He continued laughing and she   
got madder. She got up and went to the kitchen. Darien followed her with a big grin on his face.   
'She's so cute when she's mad' he thought. She picked up a plate and set food in it and sat and   
began eating. It was Darien's turn to scowl when she "forget" to set him a plate. She smiled into   
her cup and continued eating. She sat back as Darien got up and went to get a plate of food for  
himslef. As he turned to walk to the table, he took notice that Serena's back was turned to him. He  
put the plate on the counter and walked ever so slowly to her. He grabbed her and she yelled in   
surprise. He carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. She continued to pout, but he  
kneeled in front of her and with a puppy look face sad, "You won't be mad at me forever. Will you?"   
She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He embraced her tighter and they began kissing passionatly.  
She moaned when he stopped. They looked into each other's eyes, then she grabbed his hand and   
they walked to the kitchen to finish eating.  
  
When dinner was done and the dishes were all clean, they went back into the living room to watch   
some t.v. Darien slipped into his bedroom and changed into a pair of boxers and his undershirt. Serena  
blushed at the fact that she never sat with a man who wore his underwear in front of her. He saw the  
expression on her face and grinned. They sat in each other's arms until they grew tired. "I think its  
time for bed." Darien said. Serena yawned and nodded. Darien walked to his bedroom, expecting  
Serena to follow. He turned around and noticed Serena on the couch, ready to go to sleep. He frowned  
and asked, "Aren't you coming to bed to sleep with me?" Serena smiled and answered, "I don't want  
to put you out of your own bedroom." Darien grinned, "I was thinking in the lines of sharing it."   
Serena smiled and went to Darien and they kissed passionalty once more. They moved to the bed and  
closed the door. The only thing that was heard was moans of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Im not a pervert for all those who expect to see hentai. Im only writing semi -intimate scenes that  
don't go farther than what I've written so far. Hope you liked it so far. I know its goin slow with  
any action or suspense, but remember this is a romance not violence and killing. Im gonna add a few  
scenes in the next chapters to come for some suspense. PLEASE READ AND ESPECIALLY REVIEW!  
Send me feedback! I'd love to hear ideas!   
If you wanna email me, my email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com. 


	7. Days of Summer Lovin' 7

Welcome back to the fanfiction world of "Days of Summer Lovin'." Thanks to all the people who have  
reviewed. Here's chapter 7. I know its goin slow, thats why Im going to add more suspense, if I can. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. And I know I haven't posted in a long time, its because no one is reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please read and review. I'd like to hear from you, so please email at sunrays2525@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: If you smell what the Rock is cookin'.  
  
REAL Disclaimer: I don't know the Rock, but I know what he's cookin' and thats pancakes! LOL. I had  
to say that. My cousin, John is here and he told me to put that in the disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own  
the Rock and I of course still don't own Sailor Moon. *Sigh*  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 7  
By Kasumi Yawa aka Sara  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning, when Darien woke up. He looked down to see Serena cuddled right next to him. He couldn't believe they had made love. It was so beautiful and he was so happy. He watched as she soundly slept. He wanted very badly for her to be with him forever, to wake every morning and see her shining face. To have children with her. He knew he had found his true love.  
His thoughts were interrupted with a loud yawn. He looked to see Serena wide awake stretching. She looked up at his smiling face, and she flushed, remembering the previous night that they shared.  
"Morning my meatball head," Darien said softly.   
"Morning muffin," Serena replied, cuddling next to Darien. They lay in bed for several more moments in silence when Serena's stomach gave a loud growl. She giggled and Darien decided it was time for breakfast. He got up and wore a pair of boxers and went to the kitchens. Serena moved to where Darien had laid down and sniffed the smell of Darien on his pillow. She sighed and got up and wore one of Darien's shirt. She walked into the kitchen and saw Darien flipping pancakes. She hugged him from behind. He smiled and turned around and hugged her back. She looked up into his smiling face and they kissed. She let go of him and walked to the table, where the plates were set up. They sat down and began eating breakfast, planning their day.  
  
**************************************************************************  
Serena and Darien had enjoyed the day as a couple would usually have done. They walked home in the sunset holding hands. When suddenly Darien heard his name being called. He looked around and saw a pretty woman with long black hair tied up in clips calling him. He smiled and waved and called out to her. Serena looked with interest and looked at the woman. She was slender, with long shapely legs, beautiful black hair and green eyes. She was tall and looked about 25.   
"Hey Kat!" Darien said smiling.   
"Darien. Hi. What are you doing on this beautiful Sunday afternoon?" Asked Katherine. "Spending it with my girlfriend Serena." Darien answered smiling at her. Serena blushed because this was the first time Darien acknowledged her as his girlfriend. "Katherine Daniel, meet Serena Tsukino, my girlfriend. Serena, Katherine is the other doctor that works at the hospital with me." Darien explained. Serena smiled and shook hands with Katherine. She noticed Katherine's hands were cold. "So you are Darien's girlfriend?" Katherine asked coldly. Serena cringed and nodded. She heard the coldness in Katherine's voice. Katherine looked at Serena fully and turned her attention back at Darien. "So Darien...." And she and Darien began a lengthy conversation that did not include Serena. Serena knew she shouldn't have felt jealous, but she couldn'y help it. Darien seemed to be enjoying himself, and they were able to talk about things that related to one another. So Serena decided to walk ahead on her own, just daydreaming.   
"Hey Sere!" A voice called out. She turned and saw a familiar looking boy. It was Kyle. A cute and caring guy in her class. She smiled and waved. "Hey Kyle!" She said cheerfully. "How's your summer going so far?" He asked. "Pretty good. And yours?" She asked. "I miss annoying Mr. Blake. Remember how we used to make him beat red from anger!" Kyle laughed. Serena burst out laughing.   
Darien finally noticing where he was and seeing what time it was stopped his conversation with Katherine.  
"Hey Kat, sorry but I got to get going. I gotta catch some Z's. Work tomorrow." Darien said. Katherine laughed and nodded. Darien turned, thinking Serena was next to him, and noticed she was gone! Darien panicked. "I believe your "girlfriend" is over there." Katherine said, pointing at Serena and Kyle.  
Darien's gaze went from Katherine's finger to Serena and Kyle. He saw Kyle and Serena talking and laughing. He shrugged off the jealousy growing inside him and walked over to Serena and Kyle. He heard their conversation as he walked closer to them. "I will never forget when you and I teamed up against the seniors and decided to strike against mistreatment of juniors!" Serena said laughing. Kyle burst out laughing and said, "We make a good team." Serena giggled and saw that Darien was beside her.   
"Oh Darien. I'd like you to meet Kyle. Kyle Boyd, this is my boyfriend Darien Chiba." Serena introduced. Kyle and Darien nodded to each other. "Kyle is in some of my college courses." Serena explained. Darien nodded, but kept a solemn face. "Well we better be going. It was nice talking to you Kyle." Serena said. Kyle nodded and smiled, "I'll see you around Sere." Serena smiled at the nickname and waved as Kyle walked away. She turned to the not so happy Darien and noticed his coldness.   
"Is something wrong Darien?" She asked gently. Daren didn't answer, but started walking. Serena sensed something was wrong. She tried keeping up to Darien's long, quick strides. "Darien are you mad that I talked to Kyle? Please understand, he's just a friend. More like an aquaintance." Darien just nodded, but continued walking, not saying a word and not changing his complection.   
Serena sighed and felt she was going to cry. They walked home quietly. When they arrived home, Darien walked to the kitchen and Serena stood in the hallway, not feeling welcomed or wanted. She akwardly walked inside and picked up her suitcase and quietly sobbing, she left. Darien didn't notice this and decided to go back to the living room expecting to see Serena there. When he saw that she wasn't there, or her things, he regretted what he did and then he panicked. He ran outside, hoping he would find Serena safe.   
  
He ran with all his might and suddenly he heard a scream, and he instantly knew it was Serena. He ran faster and saw the psycho, who was after Serena, seizing her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She cried. "You of course." The psycho said. "LET GO OF HER!" Darien shouted, startling the man. Serena, seeing this as her chance, stomped onto the man's foot and he cried out in pain and let go of her. She ran to Darien, but Darien decided to take care of this guy once and for all. He punched the guy and he fell down. Darien was on top of him and asked him, "Who are you?" The man smirked and answered, "My name is Diamond Stone. And she will belong to me." Darien frowned and said, "I don't think so." He grabbed the man and they managed to give him to the police.   
  
*************************************************************************  
On their way back home, Serena sat quietly in the car. Darien glanced at Serena and spoke. "Serena I am really sorry about today. I know I acted like a jerk." Serena nodded and smiled, "Its ok. I love you." Darien grinned at her and said, "I love you too." They went home and made up....  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't worry I don't want to end this yet, but please review! You know you want to. I won't continue anymore, if I don't see at least 10 more reviews. I need to know what you guys think of it. Email me if you want to. Sunrays2525@yahoo.com. Well bye for now!!!! 


	8. Days of Summer Lovin' 8

Hello minna-chan!!! I hope you guys are enjoying this! After I posted Chapter 7 I got an overwhelming number of reviews! And you guys made me soooo happy! Please review more. If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll continue faster. And please email me with feedback, Id really appreciate it! Email: Sunrays2525@yahoo.com.  
  
This is for all who reviewed!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Moo...Got Milk?   
REAL Disclaimer: Uhh... As usual I do not own Sailor Moon...so on with the story!  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 8  
By: Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
It was Thursday, only about a week ago when Diamond Stone was captured. Serena was back home in her apartment. She hummed to a familiar song as she cleaned her apartment. She had spent the day cleaning and was pretty tired. She was sweeping the floor when the phone rang.   
Serena answered the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Meatball head!" Said a cheerful voice. It was Darien. "Hi Darien. How's work?" She asked as she lay on the couch. "Great. I miss you!" He said. Serena smiled. They hadn't seen each other since Tuesday.   
"I don't miss you." She answered seriously. Darien was a bit shocked. Then he heard laughter. "Oh Darien! Your so gulible! Of course I missed you! I also miss your bed..." She said. Darien blushed, then chuckled.  
"So what are you up to for today?" He asked. "Cleaning my apartment. Im almost done!" Serena replied happily. "Finally! I was wondering if that apartment was ever going to get cleaned!" Darien said laughing. Serena fumed, but then started giggling.   
"I better get to work. I'll see you later. OK?" Darien said. "Can't wait!" Serena answered and they hung up.  
Serena sighed and looked around at her almost-clean apartment. She jumped up and quickly finished her cleaning, while whistling happily.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
An hour later Serena was at the Tokyo General Hospital. (AN: What an original name!) She decided to surprise Darien at the hospital. She rode on the elevator to the children's floor and looked around. She couldn't find Darien anymore. She went into the children's room and saw all the sick children playing. Her heart ached for them as she saw all the kids.   
  
A little girl about the age of five walked over to Serena, thinking she was a nurse. "Hello Nurse!" The little girl said happily. "Oh hi! Im not a nurse." Serena said, surprised. "Oh." Said the little girl disappointed. "What is your name?" Asked Serena. "Mattie," said the little girl. "My name is Serena. Im here visiting Dr. Chiba." Serena explained. Mattie smiled, "You know Dr. Chiba too?" Serena smiled and nodded. "But I can't find. So how about if I stay here with you?" Serena suggested. Mattie's face brightened. "Will you tell me a story?" Mattie asked. Serena thought for a moment, then smiled. Mattie sat on Serena's lap and Serena began telling a story of a Moon Princess and her love for an Earth Prince.   
  
Awhile later, Darien, coming back from his lunch break, decided to check on his little patients in the children's room. When he arrived, he saw all the little children sitting around Serena, listening intently as she continued telling her story. Darien smiled in admiration.  
  
He cleared his throat and all heads turned to him. Some of the younger kids ran to Darien, hugging him fiercly. Others squealed, "Dr. Chiba!" Serena smiled and Darien grinned. "So you guys met my girlfriend, Serena?" He asked. The older kids oohed and ahhed. Serena blushed and smiled. Mattie smiled at Serena. "So you do know Dr. Chiba pretty well?" Mattie asked. Serena burst out laughing.   
  
"Well if you guys excuse me, Id like to talk to Serena." Darien announced. Some of the kids looked disappointed and nodded their heads. Serena walked over to Darien and the two walked around the hospital. "So what made you decide to visit, my beautiful darling?" Darien asked grinning. "You of course!" Serena answered. "I decided to visit you and I kinda got caught up." Serena continued. Darien laughed. "You wait here a moment, I'll be right back." Darien said and he walked to his office.   
  
Serena waited patiently for Darien, when suddenly she spotted Katherine. Katherine spotted her and she spoke to Serena in a cold voice. "Hello Serena. What are you doing here? You know, bothering Darien during his working hours are not permitted." Serena was shocked, yet kept a strong chin up. "I didn't come to bother him. I came to visit him, and the children. Now if you excuse me, I came to see Darien." As Serena moved to go to Darien's office, Katherine caught her arm rather painfully, "Listen Little girl. You may have Darien's heart, but it won't be for long. He will be mine." She hissed. Serena gasped, then pulled her arm away. "I don't think so." She said, and with that she walked into Darien's office.  
  
From a corner, Mattie watched what Dr. Daniel had said. She planned to not let Dr. Daniel get close to Dr. Chiba.  
****************************************************************************  
Back in the privacy of Darien's office, Darien snuggled close to Serena and gave a long, passionate kiss. Serena kissed back and they were no longer on Earth, but in space, only the two of them. "Im glad you decided to visit." Darien whispered. "So am I." Serena breathed.   
Then they parted and sat on Darien's couch.   
"So you've met Mattie." Darien said. Serena nodded,   
"She seems like a nice kid. But why is she here?" Serena asked. "She has leukemia." Darien answered. Serena nodded sadly. She had an instant liking to the little girl. "I better go. You have work, and I promised my mom I would visit." Serena annonced. "So soon?" Darien asked disappointed. Serena nodded, and got up to leave. Darien stopped her, and caught her in a tight embrace. He kissed her passionately. She moaned and kissed back. They stared at each other, then Serena gave a quick peck on the lips and left. Darien was even in a better mood.  
  
****************************************************************************  
An hour later Serena was at her mother's home. They were drinking coffee and discussing current events.  
"So have you met anyone interesting lately?" Asked her mother with a grin. Serena blushed. "How did you notice?" Serena asked. Her mother smiled, "Your so happy and its kind of noticable." Serena was astonished. "So tell me about him." Her mother urged. "His name his Darien Chiba, tall, dark, handsome...and the most sexiest and caring man! He's a doctor too!" Serena explained. "But there is this woman, Katherine Daniel. She seems to think that Darien is in love with her." Her mother nodded. The name, Katherine Daniel sounded familiar. Serena contiued, "Im just afraid of losing Darien to her." Serena's mother, Irene, looked at her and put her hand on her chin, "If you love him, and if he loves you the way your telling me, than nothing can come between you and him." Serena smiled. "Thanks mom." They hugged and Serena knew her mom was right.  
  
  
  
  
I think I'll stop right here. Please tell me what you think. Send me emails with feedbacks. Im kinda running outta ideas. And please review! 10 more and I'll post chapter 10. Hope to hear from you guys!! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	9. Days of Summer Lovin' 9

Hey my wonderful readers, who have waited patiently for the next chapter of this fic. I was so pleased and astonished at all the reviews. As always, the more reviews, the faster I'll write you another chapter. I have decided to end this fic soon, maybe a few more chapters, unless someone out there has a great idea and wants to send it to me. Of course I'd be happy to and acknowledge the fact you were part of my creative writing. Also note 10 reviews or more will get you a new chapter, so please review!  
  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
It was the middle of July, and Serena was enjoying a quiet day relaxing. First she took a long hot bath, then decided to go shopping and have an enjoyable day by herself. She sighed as she looked through some windows. From the corner of her eye she noticed a woman with long hair. She turned and saw that it was Katherine.  
  
Serena cringed and continued walking. She didn't feel like confronting Katherine and her snobby attitude, but Katherine noticed Serena and walked over to where Serena stood, waiting to cross the street.  
"Hello Serena," She said coolly.  
"Oh Hi Katherine!" Serena said a bit cheerfully. "How are you?"   
Katherine just smiled. "I'm well. How's Darien?" Serena noticed she hadn't taken notice on her. "Well wouldn't you want to know?" Serena answered.   
Katherine scowled. "How dare you! You don't deserve him! He deserves a woman! Not a girl!"   
Serena fumed and answered quite sternly, "You keep away from Darien! He's mine and he loves me!" Katherine laughed. "Is that right? Well if he really loved you, why did he want to go to lunch with me just yesterday?" Serena gaped at Katherine, as she smirked in triumph. Serena smiled, "Well if that's right, how come I was able to spend the night with him a couple of days ago?" It was Katherine's turn to scowl. Serena grinned and said, "It was nice talking to you. Have a good day!" Serena walked away smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien had a hard day at work and was happy to be home. He walked in and as he changed into his clothes, he listened to some of his messages on his answering machine.  
  
The first one was from Katherine: "Hey Darien! It was great having lunch with you. How bout we do it again some time again and maybe we can get to know each other better? Give me a call! Bye!"   
  
Darien frowned. He didn't really hate Katherine, but she always got under his skin. He regretted asking her to lunch. He only wanted to discuss with her some of their patients, but she assumed it was a date. He made it clear he was taken and that he loved Serena.  
  
The next message was from Andrew:"Hey Dare! What's this? You don't even come visit your best friend? What, I'm not worth your time? I'm just kidding! Listen call me and we'll hang out, if you can find time for me! See ya!"  
  
Darien smiled and shook his head. The next message made him smile. It was his love, Serena: "Hey Muffin! How are you? I miss you! Give me a call. How bout we go out some time? Or you can come over and I can cook dinner for the both of us! Think about it. Love ya. And yes, I love you more." The message ended with her giggling. The messages ended and he was settled on his couch and grabbed the phone and called Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena had just taken a bath and was sitting on her bed on her stomach reading through a magazine, when her phone rang. She answered the phone and it was Darien.  
"Hey Serena!"  
"Darien! Oh I've missed you!"  
"I've missed you too."  
"How's work going?" Serena asked as she settled back on her bed. Darien smiled at how Serena was always interested in him.   
"Well I had a hard day." He answered.  
"I could imagine, with you being a well-paid doctor." Serena answered. Darien laughed. "What you love me because I am well paid?" He teased. Serena was hurt, but then knew he was teasing, "So you figured it out!" It was Darien's turn to be hurt. He also knew she was teasing. "So this whole time I was being used as a shmuck!" Serena burst out laughing. "Something like that." Darien also burst out laughing. "Oh Serena I missed you. I love you!" Serena blushed. "I love you too. Why don't you come over for dinner?" Darien thought for a moment, and realized he missed Serena. "All right. I'll see you in a half-hour." Serena squealed in happiness. "I can't wait!" Darien laughed and said, "See ya soon Meatball head."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It took Darien about a half-hour to Serena's house, and he couldn't wait to see her. When he arrived he parked the car and walked to the door. Once he rang the doorbell, the door burst open and there was Serena smiling. He smiled and she flung herself on to Darien's awaiting embrace.   
"Oh I missed you so much!" Serena breathed, as her face was snuggled in his shirt. He clung to her and replied, "I missed you too." Serena looked up at Darien's face and they kissed.   
  
After their kissing fest, they went into the kitchen to see what happened to the dinner. Serena hummed as she was serving Darien his dinner. He watched his love with admiration.   
"So how are you these couple days?" He asked. Serena smiled and sat down.  
"Well, I went shopping today. Oh and guess who I bumped into today!" Serena said. Darien shrugged his shoulders. Serena continued, "Katherine. , Your co-worker. Darien you should watch out for her. She is into you. And she seems really nasty." Darien was a bit shocked. "I knew she was a bit clingy, but nasty?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.   
"She doesn't like me and wants me to stay away from you." Serena answered. Darien smirked, "Well I'm here and I'm not staying away." Serena blushed. Darien leaned over the table and kissed Serena on the lips. Serena sighed and they continued their dinner.  
  
After dinner, Darien and Serena sat in the living room, just talking. One thing that Darien loved about his relationship with Serena was that he was able to talk to her about anything and she seemed to understand. Their relationship was not only based on lovemaking and being together. They were very close, and that's what he admired most.   
  
As Serena sat back on the couch, a comfortable silence settled, yet they just stared at each other with love. Darien was leaning about to kiss Serena when the doorbell rang. Darien sighed in defeat, and mumbled, "Who could that be? This better be good!" Serena giggled and went to answer the door. Darien followed Serena, and as he came into the hallway, Serena opened the door and there stood her parents!  
  
Darien was a bit dumbfounded, but collected himself. Serena squealed and hugged her father and kissed her mother on the cheek. Serena turned to Darien and held out her hand for Darien. Darien walked over to Serena and grasped her hand. Mr. Tsukino raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Tsukino clasped her hands together and sighed happily.   
"Who's this Serena?" He father asked firmly.   
"Daddy, I want you to meet the love of my life, Darien. Darien this is my father, Ken Tsukino." Serena introduced. They shook hands quite awkwardly. Serena turned to her mother and said, "Mom you remember Darien. Darien, this is my mom Ilene." Darien nodded. Unlike Ken, Ilene was overjoyed to see Darien and kissed his cheek. Darien blushed and Ken frowned.   
"Come on in mom, dad." Serena said. Darien gulped. He knew this day would come, but always pushed it aside. Today was the day.  
  
Serena could not be anymore happier. Darien had finally met her parents! They were all sitting around the living room talking and getting to know each other.   
"What is your profession Darien?" Ken wanted to know.   
"Well, Mr. Tsukino I am a doctor." Darien answered. Ken Tsukino's raised his eyes, impressed. Serena beamed.   
"How long have you to know each other?" Ilene asked. Serena scratched her head and turned to Darien, "Umm about two months?" Darien grinned and nodded.   
  
Serena was sitting next to Darien and his hand was on her lap. Ilene turned to Ken and beamed at him. He just scowled. He was playing the part of a father, who was about to lose his daughter. Serena was so happy; her parents seemed to like Darien more and more. It was about 10 o'clock when Darien stood up to leave. Serena was disappointed and also stood up. Her parents stood up to shake his hand.   
"It was really nice to get to know you Darien," Ilene said hugging him. "Make sure you come to dinner with our family." Darien nodded and smiled.  
Ken shook Darien's hand and said, "You take care of my daughter. I'm glad she found someone like you." Darien was shocked, but held himself. "Thank you sir," he answered, "I will and it's a pleasure to sir." Ken smiled and nodded.   
Darien turned to Serena and smiled, she blushed and smiled back. "I better be going," Darien said. Serena nodded sadly. She walked him to his car, and said, "I'll see you soon, and next time I promise we won't be interrupted." Serena said. Darien smiled, "Oh, but it was nice meeting your parents." Serena nodded, "They just want to see who their daughter is in love, and how the man is taking care of their daughter. And I can tell you that he's very nice and taking care of me very well." Darien grinned and hugged Serena, "Well of course, if their daughter is the most wonderful and gorgeous daughter in the world." Serena blushed and Darien leaned down and kissed Serena on the lips. They parted reluctantly, as Serena's parents watched the whole scene from the window; they smiled and were glad their daughter found someone who cared for her. Serena waved as Darien drove off. And from the shadows, a figure watched with jealousy and rage....  
  
  
Who could the figure be? Bet you know. Please read and review! Tell me what you think! And remember 10 more reviews and more chapters just for you readers will be posted! Well hope your enjoying it and email me at sunrays2525@yahoo.com. 


	10. Days of Summer Lovin' 10

Well I haven't even posted chapter 9 and I decided to write chapter 10. Maybe I'll get more reviews. So what do you guys think so far? I love writing this! I'm sorry if I keep posting really late. It's just that my Internet hasn't been working. But I've made a comeback with TWO chapters. So I better get double the reviews! I better get about 20 reviews, with these two chpaters, so that you guys can get chapter 11. Please email me. I'd love to get any suggestions! My email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com. Thanx for all those who have reviewed. Keep on reviewing!  
  
BTW While I wrote this Chapter I was listening to Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal." Weird isn't it?  
  
I've got to dedicate this chapter to a very dedicated reviewer Usagi Usako Chiba, who seems to always pop out of nowhere and be the first to review. Thanx for the confidence and reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth that I don't own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a cool anime that I love to write about.  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter10  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon and Darien was about to get off of work. He was locking his office door and turned around, suddenly someone grabbed his arm. It was Katherine. Darien sighed, 'Oh great! Now I've got to actually talk to her! At least when its during working hours, I can make an excuse and go see a patient! Now I have to talk to her' he thought. He forced himself to smile.  
"Hi Darien! I hope I wasn't bothering you." Katherine said out of breathe.   
"Oh no I-" Darien was interuppted by Katherine. "Because I was wondering if you would please help me find a gift for my uncle. Its his 60th Birthday and I couls use some help. And we might even get to know each other a little better." Darien sighed, "Well, umm I was planning on going somewhere, but if its important, I guess I can help." Katherine smiled. 'He'll be mine now' she thought.   
  
Meanwhile Serena had just eaten dinner with her family, and was on her way home. She was walking down the main street, where all the shops and stores were located. She thought it would be nice to look through the store windows as she walked home.   
She was passing a clothes store, when she glanced across the street and saw Darien. She was about to call out to him, but she saw another person with him, clutching his arm. It was a girl, and Serena knew right away it was Katherine.  
  
Katherine hadn't let go of Darien's arm, and as she turned she noticed Serena's stunned face looking at Katherine and Darien, from across the street. Katherine smiled evilly. She looked up at Darien and said, "Thank you Darien. This means alot to me." She snuggled closer to Darien, and Darien just smiled. 'She's not that bad' he thought. Serena saw the whole thing, Katherine saying something to Darien and then snuggling closer to Darien, as he smiled at her. Serena burst into tears and ran all the way home to her apartment, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours later, Darien was heading home, when he decided to stop at Serena's apartment.   
  
Serena had woken up, and was angrily storming through each room, grumbling.  
  
The doorbell rang and she walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Darien. She opened the door and in a cold stare looked at Darien.  
"Hi Serena," Darien said smiling.   
"What do you want?" Serena asked coldly. Darien frowned.   
"Serena, whats wrong?? He asked.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? Why don't you go to you love and ask her what's wrong? Why don't you ask your REAL girlfriend. You bastard!" Serena shouted. Darien was shocked.  
"Serena please tell me why you're angry," Darien pleaded.   
"Darien please. Just go away," Serena said softly, holding back tears, "It was never meant to be between you and me. I think we should stop seeing each other."   
Darien's eyes widened. "Serena. You don't mean that!" Serena sadly shook her head, "Im sorry, but its over."   
She was about to close the door when he stopped her. "Serena," he said sadly. He grabbed her and kissed her passionatly. She began to silently cry, as she was to kiss him back, she pushed him away. "Darien goodbye." She closed the door and fell to the floor sobbing. Darien's eyes began to water as he walked back to his car. He wanted to know what was going on, and he was determined to win Serena back.  
  
  
  
  
What you think? I know its short, but you see I meant it to be a cliffhanger. If you review me, I'll continue real soon. And please people send me feedback. I'd like to hear from you. I need some ideas! And BTW I posted two chapters for you. Chapter 9 and 10 in one day. So I better get alot of reviews! Hope to hear from ya! Bye for now.  
  
  
P.S. If anyone has read my other Sailor Moon fic called "The Love Life of Serena Cooper" I am here to tell you, I have posted a revised version of it. Its a bit the same, but I changed alot of it. So please go check it out! AND REMEMBER REVIEW!!! REWINGING IS THE BEST POLICY!~~~ 


	11. Days of Summer Lovin' 11

Hey everyone! Before anyone decides to kill me, I want to say behave of myself I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER!!!! You see, my computer totally froze on me and I wasn't able to go online for the longest time, but here it is Chapter 11!! Remember, Please review! 10 Reviews get you a new chapter! I dedicate this story to Usagi Usako Chiba, my most avid reviewer and also to Mairz87 who has been a great inspiration. I want to thank all of you who had emailed me and reviewed begging me to post chapter 11, so here it is. And I know some of you want to know what happens. I will be finishing this whole story in a few other chapters. There's going to be at least 5 more chapters. I probably will have 16 chapters in all. If anyone would like to just get the outline of each chapter, email me, and I will happily write an outline for the rest of the chapters I will post eventually. My email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com, and if anyone would like to IM me, my AIM is Princezsk16. I also have MSN and yahoo Messengers. Both are sunrays2525@hotmail or yahoo.com, so I won't if you IM me.   
  
BTW another reason I wasn't able to post this chapter was because it was birthday. I finally turned 16! Well on with the story...  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 11  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
  
Serena had not gone out of her apartment for the last five days. She sat on her couch crying, or just moping around. She was so heartbroken; she thought Darien loved her. He tried many times calling her, but she never picked up. Darien thought this was really the end.  
It had been almost a week since Serena broke up with Darien, he felt so alone and miserable. He went to work in a horrible state. For some reason, Katherine was especially perky and cheery around him. He just wanted her to leave him alone. He just wanted to be left alone from the world.  
  
  
A couple of days later, after getting out of work, Darien decided to go to the arcade and talk to Andrew. He hoped that Andrew might know something about why Serena was so upset. When he arrived at the arcade, he was welcomed with a broad smile from Andrew, but when Andrew so Darien's dejected face, he frowned.  
"Hey Dare, why the long face?" Andrew asked. Darien sat on a stool and sighed.  
"Serena broke up with me. And I don't know why." He explained. Andrew was shocked.   
"She dumped you?" Andrew asked. Darien nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena had decided she needed to go outside. Figuring a walk would do her good, she went out to the main street, where all the stores and shops, and not to mention the arcade, were located.  
  
Darien was still at the arcade, sipping his coffee and just thinking of the first time that he met Serena. Just thinking of Serena, Darien realized he really ad truly cared for her. He knew she was the one, the one he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with.  
As Darien took a sip, he looked up and sighed and his gaze went out the window, and he saw the only thing that was important to him. He saw Serena across the street!  
  
Serena had decided to stop at a clothes store, when she saw a beautiful coat hanging on a mannequin. She was admiring it and for once had forgotten about Darien and why she was so upset.  
  
Darien stood up in shock. All emotions of love, sadness, anger, all swept up and flooded his mind as he saw Serena for the first time in days. He was about to walk out of the arcade to Serena, but stopped when he spotted a familiar looking guy talking to Serena.  
  
Serena had been admiring the clothes in the window when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Kyle!  
"Hey Serena!" Kyle said cheerfully.  
"Oh hi Kyle" Serena sighed out. She gave him a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Kyle noticed her long face.  
"Serena, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked softly. Serena sighed and for the first time, she broke out sobbing in front of someone. She fell into Kyle's embrace, as she let out all her emotions.  
  
Darien witnessed the whole scene from the arcade. Jealousy ran up his spine as he saw Serena snuggled in Kyle's arms. He marched out of the arcade and right to Serena and Kyle.  
  
As Serena dried her eyes, a voice made them turn their heads.   
"No wonder you broke up with me. You wanted to be with your boyfriend." It was Darien. Serena tried very hard not to cry or get mad. When Serena saw Darien, she never felt so much love, anger, and sadness for anyone at the same time.   
"Darien. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Serena asked sarcastically. Darien stood dumbfounded.   
"What girlfriend? The last one I had broke up with me, to be with another guy. And shouldn't I ask you what you're dong here?" Darien answered firmly. Serena crossed her hands across her chest; "I'm free to go anywhere I please!" Serena answered, emphasizing on the fact she was free.   
  
During the whole time, Kyle remained quiet, not sure what to say or do. When silence settled between the two, he cleared his throat. Serena looked up at him.  
"Um Serena, I see this is not a good time, so I should--" Kyle started.   
"No!! No! Please. I'm actually finished here, for good." Serena said. Darien was so upset that he held his hands in two fists, clutching so tightly that his knuckles were becoming white.   
"Well Darien, if you will excuse us, we were busy." Serena said. And she dragged a very confused Kyle away. Darien became green with envy and cursed under his breath.  
  
  
***********************************************************************************  
Darien drove home in anger. He couldn't believe he actually had feelings for that girl! He couldn't believe he actually thought she was the one! He entered his apartment and slammed the door. He went around his apartment, banging and slamming things in anger. He sat on his couch and sighed, he than glanced at his clock on his end table. It read 11:17. And right next to it, was a picture of him and Serena hugging and staring at one another. He sighed and grabbed the picture and slammed it down on the coffee table, and began crying for the first time since he was a young boy, when he lost his parents.  
  
Serena and Kyle had gone around Main Street, when Kyle realized he was late for an appointment, so he left Serena. Serena sighed and decided to walk back home. When she arrived home, she decided to take a shower and go to sleep.   
After her shower, she lay on her bed, and closed her eyes and thought of Darien. She then realized she missed him. As she thought of her and Darien, she realized she wanted him and needed him. She smiled at her memories of the two of them. She gasped in realization when she knew she wanted to actually marry him! She then shook her head, when she remembered seeing him and Katherine. She punched her mattress and fell asleep.  
  
When Darien had calmed down, he decided to check his messages, hopeful that there would be one from Serena. He only had one message, and that was from Katherine. He sighed in annoyance as he listened to her nasal voice entering the room.   
"Hey Darie," Darien hated that nickname, which she only called him by, "Sorry to hear about your break up. I was wonderin' if you'd like to go out some time. Call me. I'll call you."  
Darien smirked at the idea. Like yeah right he would ever consider going out with a woman like her, when you compared her to Serena. Darien's thoughts went back to Serena as he went to bed.  
  
************************************************************************************  
A forceful arm grabbed Darien as he walked to his office the next day at work. It was of course Katherine!   
"Hey Darie, did you get my message?" She asked, not letting go of him. Darien sighed in frustration, from the nickname, and from her. His patience was wearing thin.   
"So what do you say? Wanna go out some time?" Katherine asked. That was the last straw! Darien sighed hard and harshly and firmly spoke to Katherine.  
"Number one, My name is Darien, not Darie. So I suggest that you stop calling me that. Two, I would never go out with you and I don't know what gave you that idea. Three, the only woman in my life is Serena, and I will win her back and will be with her. So just leave me alone!" He finished and breathed. He then realized he had shouted, and the whole clinic was staring at him. He turned red, but then frowned. Katherine stood shocked. Darien walked away, attending to work in peace.  
  
Katherine stared at Darien walking away from her. She turned red mad, and cursed revenge. "You will be mine, and Serena will not get in the way!" She said under her breath. She turned walked away thinking of ways of getting rid of Serena.  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Serena was lonely for Darien. She was sprawled on her couch when her doorbell rang. She walked over, and walked to the door. It was her mother. She looked breathless and held a piece of paper.   
"Mom, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Serena asked, afraid something happened. Ilene Tsukino breathed hard, and sat down. Serena followed. When Ilene caught her breath, she held up the piece of paper.   
"Serena, remember I told you I heard of that woman Katherine from somewhere. Well I found this article I had read awhile back. Serena she is a criminal!" Serena gasped as her mother continued talking. "She was sentence to 5 years in prison for being involved in killing her patients. When she was released she entered another hospital again and again started killing her patients. She was put in prison for 10 years, but got out after 6 years for good behavior."  
Serena grabbed the paper for her mother and read the article. She couldn't believe it! She knew something was fishy of that woman and here was the proof!  
"You should go tell Darien right away, " Ilene said. Serena sighed.  
"Oh mom, Darien and I broke up. Actually I broke up with him. I spotted him with another woman. It was Katherine, and they looked like a couple." Serena sobbed. Ilene gasped.   
"You would actually jeopardize other people's lives, because you broke up with him? And did you ever give him a chance to tell his part?" Ilene asked. Serena shook her head. "Oh Serena," Ilene breathed.   
Serena hugged her mother. Ilene knew Serena needed time.  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
Darien wanted to get Serena back, but didn't know how. He thought and thought, and came up with the most romantic yet ridiculous idea. He would serenade her, and win her back.  
Darien dressed in a tuxedo and mask, walked over to Serena's apartment balcony. He carried a guitar and began playing a romantic tune, and began singing. A few other people, living in other apartments, opened their windows and watched. Darien continued singing. Serena was in her kitchen, when she heard a guitar. She didn't know what it was, so she decided to check it out.   
When she opened her window, she saw a man in a tuxedo and mask, singing. She then realized it was Darien! She didn't know whether to shut the window, or stay and listen. Darien saw her and began singing more loudly. The people watched in anticipation. When Darien stopped singing, he dropped the guitar, and sat on one knee.  
"Oh Serena, please take me back. I'm here to win you back. I love you Serena, and need you. Without you I am miserable." He announced. The other people, who were looking at Darien, turned their heads at Serena.   
Serena, who stood open-mouthed, burst out crying, yet smiled as she shouted in joy. The other began calling out to her to answer him.   
Serena shouted, "Of course you win me back. I need you too, and I love you."   
Darien smiled and quickly ran into the building and Serena raced out of her apartment. She met Darien on the stairs and the two embraced.  
They kissed passionately, Darien holding on tightly. Serena kissing back forcefully. Darien probed her mouth open with his tongue and Serena moaned. They broke the kiss and stared at one another.   
"I love you." They both breathed and Darien carried Serena off to her apartment, where they spent the night in each other's arms.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Was it good? Was it what you hoped for? I hope so. Please review and email me. I hope to get the next chapter out real soon. See ya! 


	12. Days of Summer Lovin' 12

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 12, and I decided to write this chapter, and post it with chapter 11. How is everyone enjoying it so far? Please review. I want to know what you guys think.   
  
I forgot to put a disclaimer on Chapter 11, so here it is for chapters 11 and 12.  
Disclaimer: I never have, do not, and will not ever own Sailor Moon. I'm a poor high school student. If you have a problem with that email me.  
  
Email: sunrays2525@yahoo.com  
  
On with the story...  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'   
Chapter 12  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena lay in bed in the early hours of the morning as the sun began coming up and a soft breeze blew through the window onto their sheets as they clung onto one another.  
Serena snuggled closer into Darien's arms, which woke him up. He looked at her smiling face, as she sighed in her sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He lay on his back as the sleeping Serena snuggled onto his chest.  
He began thinking of how much he really and truly cared for Serena. He knew what he was going to do. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
Serena woke up awhile later and turned to see it was 8:02 am. She sighed and looked over at Darien, who was asleep, but had a smile on his face. She smiled and thought how child-like he looked. She lay in his arms when he woke and he looked at her sleepily.   
"Hey there beautiful," he said softly. She blushed.  
"Hey there handsome," She answered back. He chuckled and stared into Serena's eyes. She was staring back, with a shade of pink splattered across her cheeks. He kissed her softly and then hopped off the bed. She looked at him in confusion, and was about to follow him, when he stopped her with his finger. She sat back on the bed and waited to see what he was up to.   
Darien walked into the living room, and looked around for his pants. He found them on the floor, which was carelessly thrown the previous night. He picked up his pants and took out something out of his pocket. He then proceeded to magically materialize a rose and walked back to the bedroom. Serena had remained on the bed, with the sheets covering her. He sat down on the bed next to her, and gently lay his hand on her cheek. They kissed one another, and when they separated, Darien gave her the rose.   
She smiled radiantly, as she accepted the rose. She held it to her chest with gentleness and love.   
He then held up what was in his other hand. She gasped as he held up a velvet box in front of her. He grinned and opened the box. A simple diamond ring sat in it.  
Darien took a deep breath and began saying, "Serena, the love of my life I love you, and I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Be my wife. Serena will you marry me?" Serena's eyes began to water as she took a deep breath.   
"Of course I would love to marry you. I love you too. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you to, as your wife and you as my husband."   
Darien's eyes began to also water, as he placed the ring on Serena's left ring finger. He then kissed her and they hugged.  
  
A few hours later, when they had finally decided to come out of the bedroom, they sat on the couch just talking. Darien sat upright, as Serena was sprawled on the couch with her legs in Darien's lap. She looked at the ring and smiled. She couldn't wait to start planning her wedding. She sighed and Darien began massaging her feet. She groaned and lay back.   
"So Serena, school's going to begin soon for you. You're last year, and then it's you, me and the honeymoon." Serena blushed, and then something popped in her head.  
"Oh Darien! You just reminded me! I have something to show you!" Serena said suddenly. She got up and Darien waited in anticipation to see what made Serena so excited. She went into the kitchen and came back to the living room, holding a piece of paper.  
"Darien. You better see this." Serena stated. Darien took the article from his head and began reading the article. His eyes widened in shock as he read the article. He couldn't believe it.  
"I knew something was wrong with her!" Darien said aloud. Serena tilted her head in interest.   
"Oh and that's why you were with her all the time?" She asked teasingly, yet a bit harshly sounding a bit jealous when she thought of the two together. Darien noted the harshness in her voice and sighed.  
"Were back to that again? You thought she was my girlfriend? How come Serena?" Darien asked. Serena was surprised when he asked her.   
"Well I saw her with you one day, and you guys were holding each other really close. I thought you didn't love me anymore and wanted Katherine." Serena stated. She giggled when Darien cringed when she mentioned him and Katherine together.   
"Serena you got it all wrong. That day Katherine asked if I would go with her and find her uncle a gift. When I agreed we went to Main St. She then hugged me for helping her out. That was it end of story. I then told her I didn't have any interest in her and that I loved you. And while we're at the subject, what was up with you and Kyle?" Darien wanted to know. Serena blushed.  
"Well you see, that day I felt awful and went out a bit. Kyle came up to me and we began talking. When he noticed I wasn't myself, he asked what was wrong and I cried in front of him and he comforted me. That's all." Darien nodded understandingly.  
"So what are you going to do about Katherine?" Serena asked.   
"Well she hasn't done anything suspicious and we can't confront her about it, because she hasn't done anything. But I'll keep an eye on her." Darien suggested. Serena nodded and they sat in silence. After a few minutes, Darien started grinning. Serena sat and watched Darien in amusement.  
"What are you grinning about?" Serena wanted to know.  
"Oh just about our wedding and wedding night." Darien stated with a grin on his face. "Oh you!" Serena said, and hit him with a pillow. "Is that what you only think about?" She asked. "No," he stated, "I also think about the times we will work on making children." Serena blushed and covered her face in embarrassment. He burst out laughing, and grabbed Serena and began kissing her.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A few days later, Serena and Darien had decided it was time to tell her parents. They had arranged for a dinner at a five-star restaurant. The night of the dinner was very nerve racking. Serena stood staring at her reflection. She wore a beautiful black dress, which extended to her knees and showed off her chest. She wore her hair in her usual meatballs, and wore her engagement ring with admiration. She wore a pair of diamond earrings and waited for Darien, who was picking her up.  
Darien arrived and walked up to her apartment and waited for her as she opened the door. When the door opened, Darien stood open mouthed and in awe as he saw his Serena looking sexy.   
"I take it you like it?" Serena asked smirking. Darien whistled and signaled for Serena to turn around so he could see all of her dress. As she turned he smacked her bottom and she squealed in surprise. He laughed and she giggled.   
"Hands off until later." She warned. He nodded and said, "Are you nervous?" Serena let out a deep breath. "Well I know my parents like you a lot, so I'm ready." He nodded. "And by the way you look really good. Real handsome and sexy," Serena said checking him out. "Thank you. It's very hard to look this way for a few people. I'm just lucky." He said arrogantly. She snorted, which made him surprised. She laughed and shook her head  
She headed for her bedroom to grab her shawl and they headed out to the restaurant.  
  
  
At the Tsukino's, Serena's parents got ready. They were both nervous and confused in why Serena called and invited them both to dinner at a five-star restaurant.  
"What do you think she wants to tell us?" Ken asked his wife as he tried straightening his tie, which was hard for him, since he wasn't paying much attention. Ilene shrugged and laughed at her husband's appearance. He was nervous and playing with his tie. He sighed in frustration and she shook her head and walked over to her husband and straightened his tie for him.   
"Well whatever it is, we have to expect the unexpected or except the expected." Ilene answered. Ken, confused by his wife's answer, merely nodded.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
Serena and Darien arrived at the restaurant before her parents. They say down and held hands and nervously looked around and at each other. They kissed and smiled at one another. They then saw her parents and waved them over. Serena's parents walked over with big smiles on their faces.  
"Darien, Serena. What a wonderful idea! I'm so glad to see you!" Ilene said, hugging Darien and Serena.  
"Hello Darien," Ken said, shaking his hand. "Hi Sweetheart," he said hugging her. "Hi dad, mom" She answered hugging them back.  
"Well now, why don't we sit down and talk?" Ilene suggested as the sat and proceeded to order their meals.   
"So uh Serena, your mother and I we're just wondering if there was a special reason you called us here, or you just missed us." Ken stated. Serena laughed as Ilene jabbed her husband's ribs. Darien smiled, as Ken turned red.  
"Well mom, dad I knew you would be wondering why we called you here. Mom, dad, Darien asked me to marry him and I said yes," Serena announced holding out her hand, showing off her hand. They sat in shock, open-mouthed as they stared at the ring.   
"Well aren't you going to say something?" Serena asked after seeing their expressions. Ilene answered with a big cry of joy as she stood and hugged her daughter. Both cried as they embraced one another. When Ilene sat back down, they face Ken. He cleared his throat. And looked up at his wife and the couple.   
"You take care of my daughter, young man." He said firmly. Darien gulped and nodded. Ken smiled, "I hope both of you will be happy. I know you will be." Darien smiled and the two shook hands as Serena smiled. She couldn't believe her life was on track, and that both her parents liked Darien and excepted him. She sighed as they comfortably continued the evening in a happy state.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
While Serena and Darien enjoyed their night, evil was lurking in their shadow. Katherine who was still angered by Darien's attitude, yet was even more determined to have Darien was planning to get rid of Serena.   
As she sat and thought, her eyes glanced at an old newspaper. Ironically, it had a picture of Serena! Katherine picked up the newspaper and read the article. It was about Diamond Stone and his attempted kidnapping of Serena. She smiled evilly as she thought of her plan that was forming in her mind.  
  
The next day, Katherine, wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses entered the state penitentiary, where Diamond Stone was being held. She entered the visitors' room, where Diamond Stone sat, waiting to see who had actually wanted to see him. He glanced up and saw a beautiful woman walking toward him. She stood in front of him.  
"Mr. Diamond Stone?" She asked. He nodded silently.   
"I've come here with a proposition." She stated. He then knew he was ready to listen, as she told him of her plan to get him out and to get rid of Serena. He smiled and knew he was dealing with a master plan.   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Darien and Serena had been engaged for 3 weeks and all their friends we're happy for them. The most surprised were Molly and Andrew as they stood in shock as they were told that the couple was getting married. They couldn't believe the two we're actually getting married and couldn't wait for the wedding. Serena and Darien were very happy and thought their love would never be broken.  
  
However, one night Katherine had quietly slipped into the penitentiary and drugged the security guard and was able to release Diamond and the two sped away into the night as they planned to put their plan into action.  
  
  
  
  
I think I'll stop here. The suspense!!! What do you guys think so far? If anyone would like to know what I have planned for upcoming chaps, please email me and I will be happy to send you it. And I would love any suggestions from anyone who would like to see something to happen. Until next time please review and remember 10 reviews gets you a new chapter. And if you notice I always write two chapters rather than one, so you can except more chapters, if there are more reviews. Thanks everyone, demo (but) I got to go! Bye!  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
BTW I have started writing the next chapter that will be out pretty soon, so keep watching. But that doesn't mean that emails and reviews should stop. The more reviews, the more faster the next chapter will be out. ~_^  
  
Also you guys better review cause I've just finished chapter 13. If you guys want it you guys better review ~_^ 


	13. Days of Summer Lovin' 13

Well I'm back with Chapter 13. I started writing this chapter even before I posted Chapter 11 and 12. I plan to make you guys wait a bit until I posted this chap, but here it is. And I hope you guys are enjoying it. Please review! 10 reviews get you a new chapter.   
  
Email: sunrays2525@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 13  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena were happily engaged for about a month. They had finally decided to marry in October. It was August and Serena was getting ready for her last year of college. The couple thought nothing could go wrong. Nothing would get in the way of their love, or so they thought.  
  
During the couple's happy times, evil lurked around. Katherine and Diamond began planning on the kidnapping of Serena. Diamond would kidnap Serena and take her away, and then set up evidence that Serena was killed. Therefore, leaving a heartbroken Darien for Katherine to comfort.  
The plan seemed good and ready. All they needed was a good time to put it into action.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
One day Serena and Molly were out looking for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. Molly was going to be Serena's maid-of-honor. They looked for the perfect dresses. As they walked the Main St., they did not notice the dark colored car watching them. Diamond had found Serena, and was spying her every move.  
  
It was pretty late in the night, when Serena was walking back home in a hurry. She hated walking at night. As she turned the corner, a car sped up from no where and stopped in front of her and a man came out of the car and grabbed Serena before she could do anything and the car sped away.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
The next morning Darien decided to call Serena, however the phone rang and rang, and Darien was worried. Serena would never have gone out this early, and if she did she usually called Darien, so when he called he wouldn't be worried. He decided to call Molly, who was the last to see Serena.  
  
Molly was at home, cleaning out her closet when her phone rang. She was surprised to here from Darien.  
"Darien, what's up?" Molly asked.   
"Molly, by any chance, do you know where Serena might be?" He asked.  
"Last time I saw her was last night when we separated to go home. She was walking home. She didn't want me to give her a ride. She wanted to walk home, so we said goodnight and we went on our separate ways. How come?"  
"Moll, I called Serena and she isn't home."   
"What are you sure? Maybe she went somewhere. Or she was takin' a shower?"  
"It is likely she would be in the shower, but usually she's in a rush to see who called her."  
Molly began worrying. "I wonder where she could be?" Darien sighed. "Well if you hear from her make sure you give me a call." Molly held the phone tightly, "Definitely."   
  
After hanging up the phone, Darien headed toward Serena's apartment. When he arrived he went in, using the key she had given to him. He looked around and saw that she never had gone into her apartment that night. He sat on her couch and thought. He was very worried. He called the hospital and said he wouldn't be coming in.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Diamond had been able to kidnap Serena and taken her to an abandoned warehouse, where she lay unconscious in a heap of old blankets and rags. He had not touched her, for he wanted her to want him to touch her. He wanted Serena to love him and forget Darien.  
  
When Serena had finally woken up, her eyes lingered around and saw that she was in an old building, maybe a warehouse. She probed herself up and suddenly turned, when she heard footsteps. She saw her kidnapper and gasped. It was Diamond Stone!  
  
She moved back as he neared. She was afraid of him, and what he might do to her. When he reached her, she had started silently sobbing and moving back. He gently smiled.  
"Don't worry I won't touch you." He assured her.   
"Why did you bring me here?" She sobbed. He kneeled down and tried wiping away her tears, but she moved her head. He sighed and replied, "To take you away and make you mine. I think you are very beautiful, and I want you." This made Serena gasp.  
"But I don't have feelings for you! I love some one else!" She shouted. Diamond shook his head and grinned. "However, you will forget him. I have killed him, and now you will be mine, because you will never see him again." He answered.  
Serena burst out crying at his words. She couldn't believe her love had been murdered. She covered her eyes and cried harder. Anger began to boil in her, and she looked up and tried punching him. He stopped her and grabbed her. She gasped when he was about to kiss her, however he stopped and pushed her back. She fell onto the floor, and he walked away.  
  
************************************************************************************  
Darien was still at Serena's apartment, not knowing what to do. He figured it was best to go back to his apartment, and just wait and see what would happen. He decided to wait awhile, until he would call the police. He went home tired, but never got any sleep. He was too worried about Serena to go to sleep.  
  
In the morning, Darien headed out for work. He still hadn't heard from Serena and decided to wait after work to notify anyone. At work a very happy Katherine met him.  
"Hi Darien!" She said a bit to cheerfully. Darien just waved and muttered something under his breath. He was too preoccupied in his thoughts to think about anything else.   
He walked away, but Katherine was hot on his heels.  
"So umm Darien, how are things? How's Serena?" She said with an evil smile. Darien glanced up at the sound of Serena's name.   
"Umm, she's all right." He answered a bit perplexed. He continued on without another word, while Katherine stood watching Darien's retreating figure smiled.  
  
Awhile later, Darien decided to call Serena, hopeful that she would be home. But he was answered by a ringing telephone. He sighed and hung up. Later on he decided to go and check on his little patients.   
On one of his stops, he went to check on Mattie. Mattie had often asked Darien about Serena. She quite became fond of Serena and talked nothing, but about Serena.  
When Darien entered her room, she turned to see who came into the room, and her face brightened at the sign of Darien.  
"Dr. Chiba!" She cried as she jumped off her seat and ran into Darien's arms. For a moment, Darien had smiled, but it was quite painful to smile when he knew his happiness was missing.   
When Mattie let go of him, she noticed that Darien wasn't in his usual cheery mood. She frowned, and decided to keep quiet for awhile. When Darien was done checking on Mattie, he sat down for a moment to talk to Mattie.  
"So Mattie how is it going?" Darien said, with a sigh. Mattie took a deep breath.  
"Fine I guess. How's Serena?" She asked. Darien sort of cringed. Mattie noticed as he froze. "Is something wrong, Dr. Chiba?"  
"Mattie, I should be honest with you. Serena has been missing for awhile. I can't seem to find her." He replied. Mattie gasped.  
"But don't worry," he assured her, "I promise to find her. But please don't say a word to anyone." Mattie nodded silently. Darien smiled and nodded. He got up and began leaving the room. He looked over his shoulder and closed the door.  
  
Mattie wasn't an ordinary child who would stay put when she was told to. She was determined to find Serena. She thought for a moment and decided to take a walk. As she walked along the halls, she came upon the Nurse's Lounge, and heard Katherine's nasal voice. Mattie didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was pretty hard, especially with Katherine's nasal voice.  
"So you got rid of her?" She asked. She was talking to someone on the phone. Mattie listened harder as Katherine continued her conversation.  
"So I don't have to worry about her anymore. Darien won't be thinking of "my little" Serena anymore." She said. Mattie gasped. She looked around, and didn't know what to do. She ran all over the hallways looking for Darien and found him in a patient's room, about to leave.   
"Dr. Chiba! Dr. Chiba!" Mattie gasped breathlessly.   
"Mattie! What's wrong!" Darien asked concerned. "Take a deep breath." Mattie took a deep breath, then said, "Dr. Chiba! You gotta come with me! It's Dr. Daniel! Please you've gotta believe me! Please come with me!" Darien became panicked.   
"Is something wrong with Dr. Daniel?" He asked a bit harshly.   
"No!" Mattie said, shaking her head. She grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to the Nurse's Lounge, where Katherine was still talking on the phone.  
Mattie signaled for Darien to remain quiet, while the listened attentively.  
"So you kidnapped her and took her away to an empty warehouse? And she's still there? Genius! So Miss Serena Tsukino will look dead by tomorrow morning, and nobody will ever know what really happened! Genius Diamond! I am impressed! Now Darien will be mine!" Katherine said with an evil laugh.   
Darien became so mad, that the anger showed in his face as he made fists with his hands. He punched the wall, which made Katherine turn in surprise. She gasped when she saw Darien.   
"Darien, what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?" She cried. Darien was too angry to reply.  
"Long enough," He replied through gritted teeth. Katherine gulped. She was about to try and run out the window, when Mattie tackled her down.  
"Get off you monster!" Katherine shouted.   
"I don't think so! You witch!" Mattie said with a triumphant smile. Darien smiled and grabbed the phone, and called the police. Katherine was sent to prison, and waited for her trial.  
However, Darien was very determined to find Serena even more. He would find her, and when he did, no one would take her away from him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All done with this chapter!! ^_^ What do you guys think so far? Do I deserve at least a hundred reviews for these chapters? I'm gonna start on chapter 14, pretty soon. So watch out for it. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND EMAIL ME!!!!!! 


	14. Days of Summer Lovin' 14

Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I dedicate this chapter to a reviewer named Lili, who kept begging me to get this chapter out. Also to Usagi Usako Chiba and SailorMairz who both took time to review! Thanks! Hope this is what you wanted.  
  
Author's Note: This has got to be my not most favorite chapter, but most well written. Please review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: So far I've remained a poor high school student, who in fact couldn't afford to get her butt sued. So I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 14  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
Darien was back at his apartment thinking. He didn't have the slightest clue where Serena could be. The police, after being notified, had sent a search party for Serena and Diamond. Darien stayed home, hoping to here news from the police.   
He walked over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Before coming home, he remembered the conversation he had with Mattie after Katherine was arrested.  
  
*BEGIN FLASHBACK*  
  
Darien sat on a chair; Mattie walked slowly toward Darien. Darien held his head in his hands as he tried not to cry over Serena's kidnapping.  
"Dr. Chiba?" Mattie asked softly, afraid she might be bothering him. Darien slowly lifted his head and looked at Mattie. He smiled sadly.   
"Mattie." He breathed. Mattie stood a bit in wonder.   
"Mattie," Darien said. "I want to thank you. Not only did you help me find out what happened to Serena; you were able to lock up a very cruel woman."  
Mattie nodded her head, and tears stung her eyes, as she tried to keep the tears from poring. Darien held his arms wide for Mattie to give him a hug. Mattie cried, knowing she had done something crucial in someone's life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After awhile, the two sat silently. Finally, Mattie broke the silence.  
"Dr. Chiba?" She asked, her voice not louder than a whisper. Darien nodded his head, indicating he was listening.   
"I was wondering, what are you planning to do now that you know what happened?" Mattie asked carefully. Darien shook his head.  
"I don't know. However, the police should get involved." Darien answered. Mattie could only nod.  
"Whatever happens," Mattie assured Darien. "You'll get her back. And when you do the two of you can finally be together.   
Darien nodded and was even more determined to find out Serena.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
As Darien was putting down his cup of coffee, the phone rang! Darien nearly dropped his coffee as he hurried into the living room to grab the phone.  
On the other line, it was the police, as much as they searched, they were not able to find an abandoned warehouse where Serena might have been held.  
Darien closed the phone, almost at the verge of breaking down. As he sat on his couch, his gaze went to a picture of him and Serena.   
Suddenly an idea came to him. He immediately phoned the police and put his plan into action.  
  
  
  
Darien had arranged with the help of the police to speak to Katherine McDaniel about the kidnapping of Serena. Katherine was being held at the local women's prison.   
Darien sat patiently, hoping to find out some evidence of where Serena might be.  
Katherine, who was wearing an orange jumpsuit arrived, and silently walking over to her seat, not taking her eyes off of Darien, as she proceeded to sit down. Her face was as stone, as she stared into Darien's stormy blue eyes.  
During the conversation, a detective assigned to the case was sitting listening to their conversation. He wanted to hear Katherine, if she ever mentioned anything about where Serena might be.  
"Darien." Katherine said nervously as she saw the determined, yet cold stare of Darien's eyes.  
"Katherine." Darien's answer was as cold as his stare.  
"You wanted to see me?" Katherine asked carefully.   
"Katherine, after meeting you, my luck has been for crap. You tried every malicious and cruel way to have your way, and you might think that taking away Serena would make me forget her. Well your wrong. You just made me want Serena even more. But what I don't understand is why you could be so cruel?" Darien asked.   
Katherine broke down. All emotions and thoughts flooded her as she sobbed.   
"You don't understand." She cried, "You might think I have the perfect life, but my life has always been a big lie and has only been hell. The growing up with abuse and neglect? How would you feel?"   
Darien sighed. He never saw this side of her, she had this well hidden.  
"I wouldn't know. My parents had died a long time ago." Darien said. Katherine was now sobbing quietly, and had trouble breathing. She was breathing in gulps.  
"But I don't understand how you could put so many people in pain?" Darien asked.  
"That's the only way I could find relief. When I knew the people around me also felt the same pain as I did." Katherine explained, quite sadly.  
Darien knew Katherine was a very sick person and needed help.  
"Katherine, where's Serena?" Darien asked.   
Katherine sighed. "In the empty warehouse just outside of Tokyo in the outskirts." Katherine said closing her eyes.  
Darien sighed in relief.  
"Katherine, thank you and I do hope that with some help you get better. I'd better go. Goodbye." Darien said standing up.  
"Goodbye Darien." Katherine said as he walked out of the room and never to see or hear from Katherine McDaniel again.  
  
During Darien's search for Serena, Serena was kept at the abandoned, dark warehouse for days. Diamond had not in any way touched her sexually, however he had beaten and nearly starved her to death. Serena had been crying, and felt she would never be found. She missed Darien and knew she would never see him.  
Serena was sitting in a corner, huddled with her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She was crying silently, when she heard the familiar footsteps of Diamond approaching her room. The doorknob turned as she closed her eyes, but her tears continued to flow as her eyes were shut tightly.   
Diamond looked at her and took pity on her. He looked at the plate of food he had for her.   
He walked in and set the food on the table. He walked over and kneeled next to Serena.   
"I know you are hungry. I got you some food." Diamond said hoarsely. Serena slowly opened her eyes and glared at him, with tears brimming her eyes.   
"One day you will look at me with love with those same eyes." He said.  
She spit into his face. "I will never love you! My heart belongs to another." She spat. Diamond slapped Serena in her face. She flew back and cried out in pain.  
"How dare you!" He roared. "You will love me!" Serena sat back up.   
"Now eat before I decide to do something the both of us will regret." He said as he slammed the door. Serena quietly got up and ate her meal in tears. It felt like her last meal.  
  
Darien and the detective including the police drove to the outskirts of Tokyo. They came upon the warehouse where a car was parked in front of.  
The police and detective surrounded the warehouse quietly, and suddenly burst in. Darien ran inside and came face to face with Diamond!  
Diamond scowled and began to run into Darien.   
They began to fight, until Darien pinned him down. The police ran and handcuffed Diamond and took him away.  
Darien looked around, hoping to see his beloved. He and the detective searched some rooms. Darien opened a door and saw his love huddled in a corner, with her eyes shut closed.  
While Darien had been fighting Diamond, and then searching for Serena, she went back to her corner, and when she heard footsteps again, which belonged to Darien, she thinking it was Diamond, shut her eyes closed.  
Darien smiled as he slowly walked over to Serena. As he got closer he noticed the bruises and wounds Serena had on her body. He frowned. When he reached Serena, he kneeled down to Serena, who still had her eyes closed.  
"Hey meatball head." Darien said softly. Serena's eyes opened wide as she gasped in shock at hearing Darien's voice. When she saw him, she flung her body into him and hugged him, making them both fall down as she pinned him down. She was crying as he chuckled. She kissed him over and over again.  
"Ready to get out of her?" He asked. They both stood up holding each other. "Yea, you bet." She said as Darien carried her out of her nightmare to the Tokyo General Hospital.  
  
It had been 3 days since Serena was rescued. She remained at the hospital. She was treated and felt better. Darien visited her everyday, and was also one of the doctors treating her. He wanted to make sure she was all right.  
Serena was lying down, resting, when Darien entered her room with roses in his hands. He had brought flowers each time he visited her. Her room was filled with his flowers.  
He quietly stood beside her. Serena felt a presence next to her and slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Darien.  
"Darien." She breathed.  
"Hey there meatball head. More flowers for your collection?" Darien said as he held out the flowers. She sat up and took them and smelled the fresh roses. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at him and blushed.  
"No problem." Said Darien grinning.  
"Darien, I love you." Serena said.  
"I love you too, Serena." Darien replied.  
"So are we going to start with any wedding plans yet?" Serena asked smiling. Darien's smile reached his eyes.  
"Of course. We have the bride, the groom. We only need a church and a cake." Darien suggested. Serena burst out laughing.  
"That could be arranged." Serena said as she and Darien kissed tenderly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding. I'm not going to let you hang there without a wedding. But the only way to get another chapter out is if you review, and I better get more than 110 reviews! Just click on the right hand corner, write whether you like it or not. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! There are only about 2 or 3 more chapters to go until I am finally done! Email me if you want the outlines for the next chapters. This is Kasumi Yawa saying goodnight. Goodnight. 


	15. Days of Summer Lovin' 15

Well here is the well-awaited chapter 15. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed! Please give me 10 reviews so that I can be encouraged to write chapter 16, which will maybe the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the wedding ~_^ Until then you must read and review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own Sailor Moon. If I owned Sailor Moon, why would I write fanfiction about it? I would be like a multi millionaire. Then you would be able to sue me, so until I win the lottery or I get to own Sailor Moon, I am a poor high school student.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 15  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
  
Serena had gotten better and was sent home. Diamond was in prison not to get out for a long time. Darien and Serena were happily arranging their wedding, and couldn't have been happier.  
  
The couple had decided to go to the park. They had spent the day celebrating Darien's birthday.  
"Happy Birthday, Darien." Serena said, as both stood looking at the shimmering water of the lake.   
"It is a happy birthday with you beside me, Serena." Darien replied as he gazed at Serena. Serena was smiling as she watched a couple of birds flying over the water of the lake.   
"I can't wait to get married." Darien said suddenly, yet slowly. Serena looked at him in surprise, yet happy.  
"Only 2 more months." Serena said. "You know, but it's funny. I just met you the beginning of the summer, didn't even know who you were and boom in 4 months we're going to get married."   
Darien smiled. "Nonetheless, I know we are meant to be." Serena nodded in agreement.  
They walked over to a tree, and settled down under the shade. Darien sat with his back against the tree, with Serena on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, as she sighed.   
"So, about our wedding." Serena started. "We've decided to get married in October, right?" Darien nodded, as Serena continued. "I only needed five more months to finish my college courses. I'm going in under my new name, even before I get married." Darien looked confused. Serena smiled. "Mrs. Serena Chiba of course." Darien did an   
O-shape with his mouth, as Serena giggled.   
"Then we can go on a REAL honeymoon." Serena added. Darien raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I like that idea." He said.  
Serena laughed. "Continuing after our honeymoon, I would like to hear the pitter pattering of feet in our home." Darien nodded his head, and then it hit him. "What? What do you mean-pitter pattering feet?!" Serena crossed her arms on her chest. "What do you think Einstein?" Darien blushed. "Mm-hmm." He murmured. Serena winked at him.  
"Anyway." Darien said, trying to change the subject. "We should think of our wedding ceremony."  
"Well I want Molly to be my maid of honor." Serena said.  
"Andrew will be my best man." Darien stated.   
"I have to also call some of my relatives and friends from Juuban." Serena said thinking.  
"We'll have a small wedding." Darien suggested. Serena nodded and they settled back into each other as they sat and though quietly under the shade of the tree. A small breeze blew through the trees as the couple sat content in each other's arms.  
  
  
A few days later, Darien sat in his office at work, reviewing paper work and files, when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and said, "Come in." The door opened and Serena popped in her head.  
"Hey I hope I'm not disturbing you doctor." Serena said teasingly. Darien smiled. "Of course not. Come on in." Darien said standing up as Serena came in and closed the door. "So what's up?" Darien asked as he sat on the edge of his desk. Serena came up to him and held her hands on his chest as he held her by the waist. "I was bored at home, so I decided to look around for wedding dresses, when I wanted to have lunch with you." Serena explained as she played with Darien's tie and as his grip on her waist tightened, as he pushed her body toward him.   
"Well maybe I can arrange something." Darien murmured as their lips came closer and closer. Their lips nearly brushed one another, just as there was a knock on the door, interrupting the two. Serena moved back a bit as Darien cleared his throat and said, "Come in!" The door and little Mattie shyly came in. She looked at Darien, then noticed Serena standing with a smile on her face. Mattie's face brightened. "Serena." She shrieked. "Hey kiddo. What's shakin'?" Serena asked with a wink. Mattie ran into Serena's arms and hugged her. Serena then got a great idea.  
"Mattie, you just came at the right moment. Darien and I have been discussing our wedding. We decided, how would you like to be the flower girl for our wedding?" She asked. Mattie smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'd love to! Thank you!" Mattie replied as she hugged Serena. Serena smiled as she looked up at Darien who was also smiling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late August, only 2 months until Serena & Darien would get married. However Serena would be going to school in just a few weeks.   
One afternoon Serena and Darien were walking back to Serena's parents' home where they would finally see Serena's old friends and family.   
They arrived and heard the sound of laughter and chattering in the back yard. They walked hand in hand toward the sound, where they were greeted by a loud shriek. One of Serena's friends had spotted her and she and Serena ran and flung themselves into a hug. Darien stood back a bit confused, yet amused. Serena completely forgot Darien as her friends she had not seen for a long time surrounded her.   
Her friends were Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina. (AN: Bet all of you were wondering why they weren't mentioned here! ~_^)   
Raye had eloped and was now happily married to a musician named Chad. They met back when Raye was working at her temple. Lita was engaged to her childhood sweetheart Ken, and was doing well as a chef. Amy was still in college and had a steady boyfriend named Greg, whom she met at the college. Mina, who had no special someone, was happily working at a preschool and was secretly looking at Andrew.   
As Serena chatted with her friends, Darien who was forgotten and abandoned, and feeling left out (AWW!) walked toward Andrew, who stood dazed. He was staring at Mina, and was awaken when he felt Darien nudging him in the ribs.  
"Hey Andy, what you staring at?" Darien asked teasingly, well aware at what he was staring at.  
"Dare. Look at Serena's friend, the blonde one. She's gorgeous." Andrew said, drooling. Darien chuckled. Suddenly, Serena shrieked and ran across the lawn toward a tall figure. Darien noted that the figure was tall and handsome with short blonde hair. Serena flung herself into the figure's arms as she squealed, "Amara!" Darien grew jealous, as he noticed Serena clinging onto Amara with love and joy. He left the drooling Andrew, and walked toward Serena and Amara. Then another figure appeared. This time it was a young woman, with flowing green hair.   
"Michelle!" Serena breathed as she hugged the woman. When Serena let go of Michelle, she turned back to Amara and looped her arm with Amara's. Darien grew more jealous and stood beside Serena.  
"Serena ." Darien said, gaining her attention.  
"Oh Darien. Meet Amara. Amara is my most dear friend." Serena said, looking admiringly at Amara. Amara chuckled. "Enough moonface. This isn't about me. This is about you." Amara turned to Darien. "So you must be the lucky guy." Darien nodded as he shook hands with Amara.   
"Darien, Amara is my cousin and we used to always hang out. We were inseparable." Serena stated, as she noticed how Darien was tensed up. Darien looked a bit surprised and relieved. The rest of the night went smoothly, with Andrew able to get a date with Mina, and Serena and Darien dancing to their song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was October. Serena had settled into her school as a senior, with her new name. There was only two days left until the two would finally get married. Serena had found a beautiful dress, and the wedding would be lovely.  
  
  
Two days before the wedding ceremony, the couple including a few friends had a rehearsal dinner. After the rehearsal, the couple danced in one another's arms as they swayed to the song.   
"Mm, I love you Darien. Just think-3 days from now, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Chiba, on our way to our honeymoon." Serena whispered as she rested her chin on Darien's shoulder.  
"I love you too, Serena. And yes, I do think of it. Especially the honeymoon." Darien whispered into her ear. Serena blushed as she burst out laughing.   
"How 'bout we slip away, my bride?" Darien asked seductively, causing Serena to blush even redder.   
"Lead the way, my groom." She replied.   
They made their way to Darien's apartment where the made love. However, this time the outcome would surprise both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was finally the day! Serena and Darien would wed on a beautiful October day.  
Darien stood handsomely at the altar waiting for his bride. Andrew stood beside his best friend. He smiled, as he knew Darien had found his soul mate.  
Sitting in the pews, Serena's mother blew her nose as she cried happily.  
The music began and one by one, the bridesmaids and ushers walked down the aisle. Serena's bridesmaids were her friends-Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina. Raye, Amy and Lita had their guys. Mina walked down the aisle with Sammy, Serena's younger brother. Mina was Andrew's date, but since he was the best man, he wasn't able to walk with Mina. Then came Molly, Serena's maid of honor, followed by Mattie, the flower girl.   
The music changed to the wedding march and the doors of the church opened, and their stood Serena smiling, with tears in her eyes. She had looped her arms into her father's arm, as he guided her down the aisle and to give her away. Serena looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and with her long hair up in curls. She held her bouquet of flowers, and walked toward her future, which held her love, Darien, at the altar.   
Serena reached Darien, and with a kiss from her father, she and Darien turned to the priest. The couple looked at one another lovingly, as they were married and finally was made husband and wife.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you guys think? Please tell me! There's going to be at least another chapter. But I'd love some feedback from you. What would you like to see happen?   
  
I dedicate this story to my two cousins who will each be getting married very shortly. I especially dedicate this story to my cousin and his fiancee, his soon to be wife, and my soon to be cousin, whom have asked me to be a bridesmaid in their wedding. Congrats! 


	16. Days of Summer Lovin' 16

Hey everyone. Finally, after many reviews and chapters and emails, here is chapter 16. I have to say it was so much fun and exciting to write this story and I'm so thankful for everyone who reviewed. This was my first long chapter length fanfic and I have to say I am very pleased. If anyone wants to email me my email address is sunrays2525@yahoo.com. I don't know where this chapter will lead me. I might write another chapter, but let's see where this will lead.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I have to say this! I do not own Sailor Moon.   
  
  
  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 16  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
Serena and Darien had just come back from their one-week honeymoon and couldn't wait to come home to start their lives as a married couple. For their honeymoon, they had ventured to the Caribbean, and for Serena, it was a new experience. She was happy to have shared her experience with her husband Darien. She would always smile when she thought of Darien as her husband. Just saying the word gave her chills of happiness and excitement. She knew she would be with him for the rest of their lives.   
  
When they landed on Tokyo, Andrew, who was beaming, greeted them at the gate.  
  
  
"Hey! Look who it is! It's the newlyweds!" Andrew greeted them as they embraced.   
  
Both Serena and Darien blushed, but they didn't mind. Darien looked at Serena and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and they enjoyed looking at one another with love.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" Andrew wanted to know.   
  
"Perfect." Serena answered as she continued to stare into Darien's stormy eyes.   
  
"Well, we better get going. Or traffic will be disastrous." Andrew informed them.   
  
Darien nodded and all three walked to Andrew's car and drove to the arcade, where a surprise was waiting for them.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the arcade hungry and jet lagged.   
  
"Are you guys hungry?" Andrew asked grinning.  
  
"You either heard my stomach or could read my mind." Serena answered. Darien laughed and nodded. The three walked into the dark arcade. Darien held Serena's hand as they entered the dark arcade.  
  
"Andy why are all the lights-----" Serena began.  
  
"SURPRISE!"   
  
Serena gasped and Darien's eyebrows rose in bewilderment.   
  
There was a big sign hanging that read "Welcome Back!" And a bunch of their friends and family were all standing up beaming.   
  
"Oh my!" Serena said breathless.   
  
"That's all you can say Serena?" Raye teased. Serena laughed and went to hug her.   
  
Both Darien and Serena walked around and greeted everyone. Ilene, Serena's mother stood, with her hands on her chest and with tears in her eyes. Serena walked over to her mother and embraced her.   
  
"How's married life so far?" Sammy, her brother asked as Serena and her mother separated.  
  
"Pretty good. I'm enjoying myself." Serena said with a wink. Ilene giggled as Ken, Serena's father, cleared his throat. Sammy blushed and went back to his soft drink.  
  
"So how's my little girl?" Ken asked.   
  
"Oh dad. I'm not little anymore." Serena said hugging her father.  
  
"I know sweetie. It's just I'm so proud of you." Ken said.   
  
Darien spotted Serena with her parents and smiled. He walked over to his wife from behind and embraced her.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Chiba." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Hello Mr. Chiba." She replied.   
  
Andrew spotted them both and whistled. Everyone turned and began to shout and holler for the couple to kiss. Darien smiled as Serena turned to face Darien. She blushed and they kissed tenderly, however the crowd of people weren't satisfied. So Darien grabbed Serena and patiently kissed her breathless. She kissed back firmly. The crowd, including Andrew who was the loudest clapped and shouted in joy. They broke apart for air.   
  
They remained at the little gathering for awhile, until they began to get tired. Darien and Serena said goodbye and drove home. When they arrived home, they saw that Andrew had taken the necessary task of aligning all their wedding gifts in the living room. Both were tired and decided to wait until morning to open the gifts.  
  
Serena walked into the kitchen, while Darien went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Serena made some coffee, and sat on a kitchen chair sipping coffee and eating a large morsel of wedding cake. Darien entered the kitchen and his eyes nearly bugged out at the sight he saw.  
  
"Serena, honey, are you sure you should be eating that? I mean you ate all at the party." Darien asked gently.  
  
"I'm sorry darling. It's just that I'm suddenly so hungry!" She answered. Darien sighed and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"How bout we go to bed my wife?" Darien asked grinning.  
  
"You don't even have to ask!" Serena replied as she hopped up and ran into Darien's arms.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In the morning, Darien woke up and glanced at his sleeping wife. She had a smile on her face, and he knew why. He glanced at the clock and it read 8:23 AM. He decided it was time for Serena to wake up. He gently nudged her, but she snuggled into the covers. He began to kiss her neck, and she frowned.  
  
"Darien, let me sleep!" She said harshly.   
  
Darien was surprised, so he got up and made breakfast. Serena woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and walked over to the kitchen. Darien was setting the pan on the table and looked up to see Serena drooling.  
  
"I'm starving!" She said.   
  
She sat down and began devouring the food. Darien stood watching dumbstruck. She looked up and saw Darien's expression.   
  
"What?" She asked with a full mouth.  
  
"Hungry?" Asked Darien.  
  
"I don't know why, but I am." Serena answered as she swallowed some more bacon.   
  
Darien didn't answer and wondered what was up with Serena.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
They began their lives again. Darien returned to work, and Serena returned to school. Both worked hard during the day and were happy to come home to each other. They would sit and talk about their day, then spent time on work or odd jobs around the house.   
  
Time flew and the couple was married for 2 months. In the 2 months of being married, the two couldn't have been happier. They knew their lives were complete, and looked forward to the future.   
  
Christmas was nearing and Tokyo looked like a winter wonderland. Snow was everywhere and the promise of gifts and Santa Clause was drifting in the air.   
  
Serena and Darien looked forward for their first Christmas. They had decorated their home in a Christmas extraordinaire.   
  
It was nearing Christmas and Serena was feeling sick and weak. She thought she might have gotten a cold. However, her condition remained the same. Finally, with a little urging from Darien, she went to her doctor to see what she had.   
  
She was nervous entering the doctor's office. Darien had dropped her off one Saturday morning, as he drove himself to work. He noticed her nervousness and held her hand during the car ride. When they had arrived at the doctor's office, Darien grasped Serena's cheek and softly kissed her lips. She smiled weakly and nodded.   
  
"I'll see you later Darien." She said softly.  
  
"Serena, everything is going to be all right. You'll see." Darien said with a smile.   
  
"I guess you're right." Serena said smiling.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. Darien waited in the car as she walked into the doctor's office. He drove off knowing she would be all right.  
  
Serena sat nervously waiting for her name to be called. She tried to read some magazines, but her thoughts would drift elsewhere. She gave up reading a magazine and went to put the magazine back when her name was called.  
  
She followed the nurse into a small room. She waited for the doctor. Dr. Lily Masaki was a young and gentle doctor. She entered the room, and noticed Serena's nervous manner. She smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Chiba. What do we have here?" She asked as she reviewed the folder. "Ahh, so you say you haven't been feeling well lately. Nauseous and you say your appetite seems abnormal? Well let's have a look shall we?"   
  
After examining Serena, Dr. Masaki sat down writing some notes down. Serena sat patiently waiting for her results. Dr. Masaki stopped writing, and looked up with a serious look. She saw Serena's expression and smiled.  
  
"What's the diagnosis Dr.?" Serena asked.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Chiba. You are nearly 3 months pregnant." Dr. Masaki said smiling.   
  
"What?" Serena said nearly shouting. "This is wonderful!"  
  
Serena left the doctor's office in good note. She couldn't wait to tell Darien. But what if he wasn't ready? What if he didn't want to have children yet? All these questions swam in Serena's head as she walked to the bus stop.  
  
She hopped onto the bus and sat down. She put her hand on her stomach and smiled at the thought of a life growing inside of her. One made from her and Darien. She couldn't believe it and knew that Darien would be thrilled.   
  
She hopped off the bus and walked to the apartment. 'But now, how to tell Darien.' She thought. She entered the apartment and flipped on the TV. but didn't pay any attention. She decided to wait until she knew how Darien would feel and to tell him on Christmas.  
  
When Darien arrived home he knew immediately Serena was well. He heard soft music playing. He walked into the living room and saw Serena dancing. He tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She replied. They danced around as the music faded away.  
  
They sat down to dinner.  
  
"So Serena, how was your trip at the doctor's?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh wonderful. She said I would be all right." Serena answered with a smile.  
  
"Didn't I tell you everything would be all right?" Darien said with a grin.  
  
"That you said." Serena replied.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Serena and Darien decided to spend Christmas night to themselves and celebrate Christmas Day with Serena's family.   
  
Darien set a CD and the music began to play. Serena entered the living room with two mugs filled with cocoa. She offered one to Darien and the two sat on the floor snuggled up, listening to the light music. Serena turned to Darien and smiled.  
  
"Darien let's open one gifts today. Please?" She suggested. Darien nodded his head. He stood up and walked under the tree, he grabbed a small gift and handed it to Serena.  
  
"Here you are love. Marry Christmas." He said kissing her. She smiled at him and opened the gift. Once the wrapping paper had come off, Serena held a long velvet box. She opened it and there, in the box, a beautiful bracelet was set. Serena gasped and with tears in her eyes leaned forward and gave Darien a passionate kiss.   
  
"Now it's your turn." Serena said. She stood up, but didn't walk to the tree. Darien stood wondering what her gift could be. She held her hand out and he stood up. She looked into his eyes and held his hands.   
  
"My gift for you is very special. One we made together. One that you and I will cherish forever. One I will give to you, and you will give to me. Darien, I'm pregnant." Serena said beaming. Darien couldn't believe it. He smiled, kissed her on the lips and then fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA!!! I decided I could continue! So you've got to wait until the next chapter!!! Email me and review if you want a new chapter faster. 10 reviews should be enough. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I missed writing. And well I guess I'm so proud of this story! Thanks everyone! Until we meet again! 


	17. Days of Summer Lovin' Author's Note

Hey there people. I know, I know...where have I been? Well I got the world's worst writer's block. But I know what I want to do. But that's where you guys come in. I got a review, but it was anonymous, no one left a name, anyway this person suggested I should have Serena have twins, Rini and her twin brother. Now that's not a bad idea. But would you guys like to see Serena only have Rini or twins. I'll be doing a sort of poll for the next two weeks. Until then I'd like to see some reviews or emails telling me what you guys would prefer.  
  
My email is sunrays2525@yahoo.com.  
You can also IM on sbabe325 or on MSN. My email for MSN is sunrays2525@hotmail. So I'd love to hear from ya and tell me what you'd like to see!  
  
You'll get chapter 17 in hopefully 2 weeks! See ya! 


	18. Days of Summer Lovin' 17

Hey! Hey! I'm back! *Almost gets hit by vegetables* I know I know...it's been like forever? I had total writer's block! I couldn't help it. But, with the help of some loyal reviewers I've come back with a new chapter! Yay!   
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I know it and you know it. I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did would I be sitting here writing about it? I don't think so.   
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Chapter 17 (finally)  
By Kasumi Yawa  
  
  
  
Serena gasped when Darien fainted. She quickly bent down to see if he was ok. He slowly woke up, and his eyes adjusted to his wife's beautiful worried eyes.   
  
"Darien? Darien? Wake up honey! Are you all right?" Serena asked worriedly.   
  
Darien groaned and sat up. He then remembered what Serena had told him.  
  
"Is it true? You're pregnant?" He asked smiling.  
  
Serena merely nodded.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," Darien said, lightly touching her cheek.   
  
Serena smiled with tears brimming her eyes.   
  
Darien sighed from all the excitement. Serena helped him up slowly, and he grabbed her and swung her around.   
  
"Darien put me down!" Serena said nauseously.   
  
Darien immediately put her down and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back knowing he was excited as she was at the fact they were becoming parents.   
  
They spent their Christmas Eve outside. They went to Andrew's home, which we above the arcade and spent some time with him. Darien told Andrew the good news and Andrew stared at Serena in disbelief. After recovering from the initial shock, Andrew's eyes were filled with mischief as he said,  
  
"Took you long enough huh Serena?"   
Serena gasped and smiled.  
  
"Well of course Darien's a marvelous lover. It was only about time we would go a step further in our relationship."   
  
Darien was shocked and cleared his throat in embarrassment. Serena laughed and hugged her husband. Andrew just chuckled.   
  
After leaving Andrew's house, the two walked hand-in-hand toward the park where they ended up in a snowball fight. They laughed like children as they ran and threw snowballs at each other. After getting soaked to the bone, the two decided to head back home and warm up.  
  
When arriving toward their apartment, the two began to kiss, and the heat from their bodies, warmed them. They wore their pj's and sat on the couch cuddling. Darien started reading a book, with Serena under his arms, hugging him. Suddenly, Serena felt like she was going to be sick and she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Darien walked after her, and knocked on the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Serena, darling, are you all right?" Darien asked gently.  
  
"No I'm not. I think I'm going to be---" Serena suddenly threw up again.  
  
"Let me in. I am a doctor," Darien said, chuckling, "let me help you."  
  
"I don't need smart mouth remarks from you Darien." Serena said harshly.  
  
Darien was hurt, but kept quiet knowing he had to endure this type of attitude for another 8 months.   
  
He left the door and went to the kitchen making some tea, hoping it would help Serena.  
  
He heard the door open and Serena walked into the kitchen a bit pale. Darien looked at her sympathetically. He was about to hug her, when the phone rang. He motioned for Serena to sit down, as he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Darien. It's me Irene. How are you my dear son-in-law?" Irene asked smiling. Darien laughed.  
"Trying to keep it together. How are things with you?" He asked.  
  
"Same 'ol same 'ol," Irene answered, "How's my daughter these days?"   
  
"Well...umm?" Darien couldn't answer because Serena was throwing up more loudly.  
  
"Is everything all right Darien? Let me speak to Serena," Irene said worriedly.  
  
"Umm...Serena is a bit preoccupied Irene," Darien answered.  
  
"Well, I guess when she can, let her give me a ring," Irene said.   
  
"I'll tell her that." Darien replied looking at his sick wife. He hung up and ran into the bathroom, where he comforted his wife. The two spent a few hours in the bathroom, as Serena relieved herself and Darien soothed her as best as he could.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas morning arrived, and Serena woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She padded into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She smiled at Darien's back and walked behind him and kissed his neck. He was startled, but loosened up. He was a bit surprised at Serena's attentiveness early in the morning and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back passionately and guided him toward their bedroom. 'This is going to be a VERY interesting Christmas morning,' Darien thought as he followed his wife.  
  
Two hours later, the two began to get ready to go to Serena's parent's home. Darien knew that Serena would be experiencing different hormonal changes, and was surprised at her antics. He smiled as he tied his tie and watched as his wife dressed.  
  
"So are you going to tell your parents about the news?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yup," Serena replied with a smile. Darien nodded and knew she was thinking of their baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally arrived, and were greeted by hugs and kisses. They made their way toward the dining room and ate a wonderful Christmas meal. They then went to the living room, where they relaxed and began opening gifts.  
  
It was Serena's turn to give her parent's her gift. She smiled and said, "Mom, dad. My gift to you is the wonderful opportunity of being...grandparents!"   
  
Irena gasped as Ken said, "What?" Sammy gaped. There was total silence, and then shouting of joy.  
  
Irene began to cry and shout as she gave Darien and her daughter a hug and kiss. Ken laughed and kissed his daughter proudly and shook hands with Darien. Sammy hugged his sister gently. They all laughed and cried; suddenly Serena bolted out of the room, with Darien hot at her heels. She grew sick again and relieved herself.   
  
"Here we go again," Darien muttered as he held Serena's hand. But he didn't mind she was having his child, their child. That's when Darien realized he would become a father and would have a child.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally left Serena's parent's home, Serena was tired and quiet. Darien continued driving, but often check on Serena.  
  
"Serena, do you have any idea what the baby might be?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh Darling, I forgot about that part. Wouldn't be wonderful to be a son?" Serena replied with a thought.  
  
"Whatever the baby turns out to be, I am happy its ours." Darien said looking at Serena. Serena blushed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter 17 for you. Boy has this gone far! All the possibilities. Well tune in next time, and remember to review! And hopefully I won't take longer to update again. Until next time, happy reading ^_^ 


	19. Epilogue

Ack! I seriously wanted to end this fic once and for all! LOL  
To be honest, I've been keeping this dragging on to long! I   
decided it was time to finish it. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't  
what you expected, but I frankly didn't care about this last one.  
Maybe one day I'll decide to fix it, but for now...  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon, never will @@  
  
Days of Summer Lovin'  
Epilogue  
Serena's pregnancy seem to pass by so quickly. The months  
flew by quickly and she grew more and more. Her appetite increased.   
That wasn't a shocker for anyone, since Serena always loved to eat.   
Serena was about seven months pregnant. She was suprised to learn she  
was going to have twins. Darien became dunbfounded when had heard the  
news.   
  
Serena sat on the couch, her one leg daggling from the arm rest,  
eating ice scream and anchovies (yuk!). She looked content with her food, and  
quietly devoured her meal.   
  
Darien was still at work, and was supposed to be home any minute,  
but Serena wasn't even aware of it. She was just preoccupied eating.   
  
That's when Darien entered into their apartment. He quietly set his  
things down and walked into the living room. He couldn't help but smile at his  
wife. She was so beautiful, but she had a child-like trait that made her so   
loveable. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena, and she gasped. She was about  
to turn around, when a pair of lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. She gave in  
and kissed back in the heated kiss. When the two separated for air, Serena looked  
into Darien's eyes and smiled. Darien was about to kiss her again when he saw what  
sge was eating.  
  
"Uhh Serena, darling, you shouldn't be eating those types of foods!"  
  
Serena merely shrugged and tried to get up, but from the weight of her belly,  
she needed a hand. Darien helped her get up, and she smiled appreciatedly.   
  
"Boy I can't wait till these babies come out!" Serena whined. Darien chuckled.   
He put a hand on her belly.  
  
"They'll come out when they're ready sweetheart." Darien assured her. Serena   
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You put them in there, now you expect me to get them out."  
  
Serena was quite serious, but Darien burst out laughing. Serena fumed. She was  
in one of her moods again. She stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door,   
locking it. Darien recovered and went to the door. He tried to open the door,  
but of course it was locked.   
  
"Serena, honey let me in." He begged.  
  
"NO!"   
  
"Serena I'm sorry. I know I don't sound sensitive, but I'm just so happy. You've made   
me the happiest man alive and I can't help but seem goofy."   
  
That made Serena crack a smile. She opened the door and noticed his sorry face.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." He said and bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two months passed. Serena's belly was enormous. Her mood swings werw something else.  
Every little thing made her have a temper tantrum. She was so relieved to know Darien  
stood by her thru it all.   
  
One night, Darien had decided to take Serena out. She seemed to be enjoying herself.   
They had gone to a small cafe and they tried some new pastries. Serena endulged herself  
in the pleasure of eating such an appetizing delicacy.   
  
They then decided to take a small walk, when suddenly, Serena stopped Darien dead in  
his tracks.   
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked, worriedly.  
  
Serena looked down at her belly. "I think it's time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
24 hours later, Serena lay in a hospital bed, holding one of her babies.   
She hummed a small tune as she held her small daughter. She looked up and   
smiled at her husband, who held their small son.   
  
"Oh Serena, how can I thank you?" Darien whispered.  
  
"What do you mean darling?" She asked softly.  
  
"You've changed my life and with it you brough happiness and love. And now you've  
given me a son and daughter. You've given me a family. Something I was deprived   
of so long ago. I promise to take care of this family."   
  
Serena cried happily. She was speechless, and looked down at her daughter.  
  
"Rini Chiba, you are quite a beauty. You'll someday make the boys want you." Serena  
whispered.   
  
"But you'll start dating when you're like 25." Darien added.  
  
Serena burst out laughing at his overprotectiveness.  
  
Darien looked at his son. "Ken Chiba, you shall be a successful man, and one  
day you'll find your own princess who will make you happy as your mom has made me."  
  
Serena smiled. Someone knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in!" Serena said.   
  
Ilene stuck her head into the room. "May I see my grandbabies?"   
  
Darien chuckled, "Of course, you can Grandma!"   
  
Ilene laughed and slapped Darien softly. Ken and Sammy entered the room as well  
and smiled proudly.  
  
"May I introduce you the new members of the Chiba family?" Darien asked.  
  
Ilene laughed and held little Ken in her arms.  
  
"This is Ken "Kenny" Chiba." Darien pointed. "And the small beauty in my lovely  
wife's arms is Rini Chiba."   
  
Ken beamed. "My grandson has a sturdy name, don't you think?"   
  
Serena giggled. "Oh daddy."   
  
Ken smiled and looked at his daughter who had become a beautiful woman.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A year later the babies had grown into healthy toddlers. They were slowly crawling   
and moving around, and keeping their parents on their toes.   
  
It had been a year since their birth and now it was their 1st birthday.  
  
Serena and Darien held a small party. The highlight of the party was when Kenny grabbed  
some cake and touched his head with his messy hand. Everyone burst out laughing. Rini, a bit  
jealous of the attention her brother had gotten, climbed onto the chair and stuck her head right  
into the cake. Everyone then howled with laughter, as Serena shrieked and ran to grab her messy   
daughter.  
  
After the party and the twins were asleep, Serena and Darien sat down, resting after a hectic day.  
  
"Oh boy, can you believe it's been a year with those rascals?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena smiled softly. "Well, by this time next year, our three little rascals will be a hit with   
everyone."  
  
Darien sat back and then gasped. "Three?"   
  
Serena smiled and got up to go to bed.  
  
"Serena? Serena? Are we having another baby?" Darien asked.  
  
"Serena? SERENA?!"   
The End  
AND THAT'S THE END!!!!!!!!  
YAY!!!!! HALLELUIA!!!! LOL! I am so happy to have finished this! After like a year or two, I can finally  
say I am done!   
  
I want to thank my friend Violet Emeralds for helping me with the babies' and   
coming up with ideas.   
  
Thanks to all my faithful readers! God bless you! And please review!   
  
It was alot of fun! But now....I'm outta here! *Runs* 


End file.
